Returning Rescue
by signaturesweet
Summary: After 5 long years of awaiting her Lord's return Rin hears of some unexpected news that leaves her heart shattering to pieces as well as allowing her ot face a fear she thought she would never have to encounter again.
1. His Voice

**AN: Ok let me start off by requesting that any readers that have not read any other of my previous stories, I ask that you please read them. It's all up to you, but there might be certain parts here that could be confusing if you havn't read any other of my stories. There all connected, which is why I ask you, but in the end it's up to you. Please Enjoy!**

**It took me a while longer than I expected since classes are taking up most of my day, but I finally got a story planned out and the first chapter posted up! I only ask that my readers please be patient, school has me uploading these stories a few days later than I normally upload or updatet them, but as long as I have a story planned out I WILL GET THEM FINISHED. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters. Hope you all enjoy please R&R.**

"Rin...," a voice called out. Rin found herself sitting alone in a lush green meadow. The spring atmosphere hitting her with the warm sun, while cool wind blew her raven colored hair in her face. She looked to the source of the smooth baritone voice, but saw nothing more then the fresh grass and trees. It all seemed like the perfect scene in a romance tale, but the only thing missing was the other romance.

"Rin...," the voice called out again. Rin looked all around, but still found no other presence around the meadow other than hers. She looked from left to right and even to the sky, but still could not find the one who held the beautiful voice calling out to her.

"Rin...," now she was getting annoyed. To hear such an alluring voice, and not see the one who held it. "Don't cry...," she heard next. What did it mean by don't cry? She was not sad, a bit annoyed but that was no reason to shed any tears.

"Huh..?" she said as she brought her hand to her face. She couldn't believe it, she really was crying. Her hand made contact with the clear liquid still now pouring from her brown eyes. "Why...what reason do I have to shed these tears?" she thought to herself.

"Don't cry...," she found the more the voice spoke the more the tears came. She heard her name be spoken yet again, and she no longer was able to keep her composier. She covered her ears, closed her eyes, and tucked her head down. She just wanted the voice to go away...no... she just wanted to see the one who held the voice to begin with. "Who are you?" she whispered back gently.

"Who are you!" she said again more loudly as she opened her eyes. Her eyes opened in shock, she was no longer in a green meadow.

Instead her eyes met that with the wooden panels of the hut she remembered she lived in.

"Just another dream...," she whispered. She looked over to Kaede and was glad to find that the old woman was still asleep.

Rin layed her head down again, and felt her face. No tears were to be found on her face, or on her head support pillow. Her dream left her feeling very confused, and she suddenly realized she did recongnize the voice that called out to her. How could she of not known it was him in her dream? It was so obvious who the voice was when she wasn't dreaming, how she only wished she could hear that voice call out to her in reality.

Her hands clutched her source of her warmth that cold night, and her eyes met the white silk that covered her body from head to toe every night. She buried her face in the warm material and inhaled the scent that it carried.

Even after 5 long years of her sleeping with his kimono, the fresh winter green scent still lingered on the wardrobe.

The unique scent soothed her head, the scent she knew all to well and loved so much. She was always amazed that even after 5 years it still held his scent. She wore it countless times since Sesshomaru left it for her, even during the days when it wasn't time to sleep.

Rin's eyes became heavy again, and she fell asleep with her face buried in the white kimono her Lord once wore.

xxx

"Nice work today Rin," Sango said as she looked beyond the field to the tired out 16 year old girl. "Your aim keeps improving day after day." Rin looked to Sango and gave her a smile to substitute for the "thank you" her dry mouth was unable to say. Sweat covered her face and body, and her legs and arms burned from the training she received that day.

Rin had been under Sango's training for three years now. She asked the female slayer for training when she found that living in times of war required more than just knowing all about ailments and cooking. Of course just three years didn't even get her close to being a master demon slayer, but she had no dreams of being such. She wanted only to learn the skills that would keep her alive in the case that she ever needed to fight for her life.

Of course there was really no point in fighting if her heart was to gentle to kill. Killing was just something Rin was always unable to do, unless it involved fish or some type of insects. Her heart was just to kind and gentle to shed any blood whether demon or human. Still though...she could atleast learn to defend herself, but not being able to kill will definintely keep her from becoming any demon slayer. Not that she wanted to be one anyway, and she only hoped Sango understood.

"Let's call it a day," Sange said as she noticed how exhausted her pupil really was. "What do you say?" she asked, and laughed when Rin gave her a thumbs up sign to make up for the pleading answer she again was unable to say.

"Mother!" a couple of childish voices called out. Sango looked beyond the clearing to see her two oldest daughters running torward her along with her brother Kohaku. "Mother, Uncle Kohaku is back!" they both shouted as they dragged Kohaku's hands torward Sango and Rin.

Kohaku gave his sister and Rin a big smile, and his cheeks turned red at the embarrasment of having two 7 year olds dragging him. "Kohaku!," Sango cried as she went to go and hug her brother after his long absence in training. "Where have you been for the past few months, you had us all worried," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry about that Sis," Kokau said as he hugged his Sister back. "Seems like demons never take the time to rest in these parts."

After a few more moments the embrace ended, and Kohaku looked to Rin and both gave each other a warm smile.

"Girls, who is watching your Sister and Brothers?" Sango asked refering to her two younger sons, and infant daughter. After 8 years of marriage with her Monk, 5 children came into the picture. Sango and Miroku couldn't be happier, but 5 kids can be a handful.

"Father came home early," the youngest twin answered. "He also asked that you please hurry and return because Sister is getting hungry," the eldest twin then said. Sango gave a knod and looked to Kohaku.

"You go on ahead," he said quickly for he really didn't want to return to the crowded home with a crying Niece. "I'll escort Rin back to the village."

"Alright then," Sango said, and left the field in the hands of her twins. Once they were out of sight Kohaku looked torwards Rin who finally was able to get her breathing back in check.

"Rough training?" he asked as he walked over to her. "It's not always so bad," Rin replied, glad that her sweating had subsided. Being covered in sweat before any guy would leave any girl embarressed. Kohaku gave her his arm to escort her to the village, and Rin accepted his sweet gesture.

"How have you been?" he asked as they entered Inuyasha's forest. "Alright, some days are better than others," she said, her arm slipping from Kohaku's to straighten out her kimono. Kohaku looked to her atire, she wore a light green kimono with dark green leaf designs scaddered around it.

He knew that it was Sesshomaru who provided her with all her expensive wardrobe. The material and designs were only affordable to those of high standard, so it could of been from no one else.

He also knew of Sesshomaru's journey to war, which only made sence considering the large amout of demons attacking the surrounding areas. It was only thanks to him and Inuyasha that everything was kept under control for the most part.

Rin tightened her obi, and let down the rest of her kimono till it was at her ankles again. She alwasy raised it up to knee level, and made a makshift skirt out of the bottom part of her wardrobe to make it easier to move her legs to train. She also tied her hair up with her hair ribbons to keep her dark brown locks out of her face. Once training was over she let her hair down again.

Kohaku noticed she wore the slayers black tights so as to keep everything in check when she hicked up her kimono, and her hands held the slayers gloves to keep her hands from recieving any blisters. The only thing she did not wear was the slayers footwear, and instead only wore simple sandals. He used to find it shocking considering she never wore shoes when she was younger.

When she trained she looked almost like a demon slayer. Although, when her training was over for the day and she let down her bunched up clothing she looked like an ordinary village girl. An ordinary village girl was perhaps exactly what she was as far as the other villagers could tell. "I bet you would make a great demon slayer," Kohaku stated as Rin straightened out the final wrinkle in her clothing.

Rin looked at him questonably and then let out a small giggle. "You really think so?" she asked, and was only answered with Kohaku's head knodding. "That's nice of you to think, but I don't really think I'm really cut out for that lifestyle," she said as she looked up to the sky with a smile. "Looks like it will rain soon," and as if on que a small rumble of thunder was heard.

"I can have Kirara take us to my Sister's," he mentioned, but was only replied with a small shake of Rin's head. "No thank you, I best be getting back to Kaede."

Once the village was in sight Rin waved her hand in goodbye and headed in the opposite direction Kohaku was going. Yet just as she was about to walk away she felt her hand being pulled back. "Kohaku?" she said when she noticed it was him holding her hand.

"Rin...I...um," he mumbled as his cheeks began to turn red. "There is something I've been wanting to tell you...and now just seems like..." but not long after he spoke both him and Rin felt the cool drops of rain begin to hit them.

"What is it Kohaku?" Rin said, trying not to rush him but she didn't want neither of them to catch a cold.

"Uhh...just make sure to stay warm today, wouldn't want you getting sick." he said. Rin smiled at him and let go of his hand, "Thanks, I will and same goes for you." Rin waved a goodbye again, and started running back to her and Kaede's hut.

Kokaku watched at his long time crush ran home through the rain. Ever since he saw Rin in her pretty pink kimono 5 years ago he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since. Suddenly everything she did, said, and wore made her look cute. And as she got older, the cute turned into beautiful.

She had matured alot, and as did her body. Her size got taller, her body bagan shapping into its curves, and her hair got longer. And though it did still have it's uneven wavy curves, it only made her look more attactive through his eyes.

One of the things he was always glad she kept since her childhood days was her little side ponytail that hung from the right side of her head. He noticed she picked her hair up when she trained, but was glad that she decided to let it down after.

Of course her small ponytail looked more neat then it did when she was little, and now she held it up with rich colorful ribbons instead of simple silk strings. The ribbons being the very same ones that held her hair up, andnthe ribbon of color she wore at the mometns was yellow which matched well with her green atire.

How beautiful she had become over the years, and Kohaku always wanted to tell her that.

Over the past few years who knows how many chances he had to actually tell Rin how he felt, and he did try to take a few of them. Yet every time he was about to express his feelings something always got in his way. Whether it was Nieces, Nephews, Kaede, Sango, or just like now when the weather choose not to be on his side.

Confessing in the rain may of been sweet, but not when a fever could be brought into the picture.

Kohaku took a deep sigh,"Maybe next time," he thought. He found Kirara not to far away licking at her wet fur, and after her transformation took place the two headed out to Miroku and Sango's.

**(AN: Keep in mind this is a Sess/Rin story, honestly I see Kohaku as another Hojo lol but his character is very good to have in my stories, and I already have plans for him as well. They just don't involve Rin.)**

xxx

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Rin asked when the one she expected to be at the hut was Kaede. "I just came here to tell you that Kaede is off delivering her remedies to some villagers," Kagome replied back when the soaked girl walked in.

"We wouldn't want anyone getting sick around here." Rin smiled and shook her head in agreement, and after taking off her sandals she headed over to the clean cloth towels to wipe herself dry.

"Would you like a blanket to keep warm?" Rin asked as she pulled out some extra blankets they had and handed it to Kagome.

"Wouldn't want you getting sick either, or else Inuyasha would throw a fit," she said with a smile and both girls laughed at the comment. After Kagome expressed her gratitude and covered herself up she saw Rin walk over to a large antique chest, and she knew what it contained.

Rin opened her chest and sorted through all of her beautiful kimonos she had worn in the past 5 years. Her hands met the designs and colors of every rich material as though she was making sure that every single one was accounted for, but she had only one kimono in mind to bring out. Just as Kagome figured, Rin brought out Sesshomaru's previous white kimono he left for her. And she watched as the young 16 year old wrapped herself in it to keep from the cold.

After Rin drapped Sesshomaru's kimono over head and body as she leaned against the wall and stared out the window to view the peaceful scene of the rain. While most people found the thought of having to stay inside boring, Rin found it to be very calm and serene.

Usually Kaede would warm up some soup, and Rin herself would cuddle up with her Lord's white atire and stare out into the rain. Having his scent so close, and the warmth from his kimono even closer. She would of sworn that it was Sesshomaru that was keeping her so warm instead of his wardrobe.

She would always perform her little ritual whenever it rained, snowed, or if the day was simply cold. She enjoyed it most when it snowed, because the cool winter smell was exactly the kind of scent she picked up from his kimono.

Like the mixed scent of winter and spring put together, and it was that scent she loved so much that soothed her to sleep every night. If it hadn't been for that small peice of him that he left behind for her, she wasn't sure how she would of coped these last 5 years.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Rin asked, deciding to start up a simply conversation. "He heard of a demon riot going on a little ways South of here," Kagome replied, thinking about her half demon. "He said he was going to go deal with it, and he should be back today or tomorrow." Rin smiled at Inuyasha's actions and his responsible nature.

"Seems like he's doing a good job taking responsibility for these lands." Kagome nodded her head and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but when I tell him that he just huffs and says he just can't stand the thought of weak demons," Kagome said with a smile on her face. "Sounds like another certain someone we know, right?" she then said, but she quickly covered her big mouth. She knew Rin did not like to talk to much about Sesshomaru, and thanks to her it looked like it could not be helped. She just hoped she didn't bring the girl's mood down.

"Yeah, Shippo can be full of himself at times," Rin replied, even though she was fully aware who Kagome was really refering to. She was not mad or sad, but talking about Sesshomaru was still something she found a hard time doing. It was as thought the more she talked about him, the more the fact hits her that he really was off to war. He really was engaging himself in life threatening battles.

She missed him so much, even though the time she spent with Kaede in the village was far longer than she ever spent traveling with him. Yet still, how can she ever forget her travels with him? How can she forget the being that saved her life in more ways than one? How can she ever stop thinking about him especially after everything he had done for her?

When she was little, and raised in the village that treated her like a outcast, she learned to accept her way of life. Back then she thought that was the way things were always going to be for her. Never once did she think that an angel in white would take her away from that lifestyle, it was more that her thoughts ever thought it could be.

Although that was in the past, and she now lived the life of a normal village girl...well mostly normal asid from the slayer training.

And as far as her life traveling with demons, that was only kept between her and her closest friends such as Kagome, and Sango, and the others. The villagers, along with her good village friends, had no idea about her life before the village, and for right now Rin liked to keep it that way. As far as they were concerned, Rin was just an orphan the head priestess found and raised.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed into Sesshomaru's kimono, she thought about how many nights it soothed her back to sleep when she had confusing dreams or terrible nightmares. Speaking of dreams, she thought. The dream she had that previous night still clung inside her head. It wasn't the first time she had a dream where her Lord was speaking to her, and she decided maybe it was best to talk about it with Kagome.

"Um...Kagome," Rin said, and Kagome let out a little "Hmm" showing she was listening. "When Inuyasha is gone...do you...ever have dreams about him?" she asked, her eyes still looking out to the rain. "Sometimes I do, when I really miss him," Kagome replied with a little concern in her voice. "Why?"

"Well..it's just..," she didn't know exactly how to put what she was trying to ask. "You know you can tell me anything Rin," Kagome said as she moved closer to the girl and sat beside her. "Let me guess, it has to do with Sesshomaru," she said with a victorious smile on her face for she knew she was right.

Rin was a little shocked that she was able to figure it out, but she figured her mood and actions left her completely obvious. "I miss him...and sometimes..I even find myself dreaming about him," Rin confessed as she clutched tightly to the white kimono. "What happens in your dream?" Kagome asked, not wanting to push but becoming very curious at the moment.

"Well...I never get to see him it's only his voice I hear, and every dream is different," said Rin.

"Hold on, you have more than one?" Kagome then asked, and was replied with Rin's knod to the head. "Last night I dreamt that I was sitting in a meadow and he kept calling out my name, but I couldn't see him. And a few nights ago I had another dream where I was drowning in water and again he called my name, but again I couldn't see him," Rin finished.

"Sounds a little scary if you ask me," said Kagome as she felt a chill run up her spine at the thought of having someone she couldn't see call out her name. "That's not even my scariest one," Rin then said, and those words caught Kagome's full attention.

"The scariest ones are where I am surrounded by fire, and another one where I am falling into an endless who knows what...," Rin said as her knuckles became white from clutching Sesshomaru's kimono too tight.

"What do you think they mean?" she asked Kagome. "I only wish I knew, but maybe Kaede may know," Kagome reassued. "Why don't we ask when she gets back," she said with a smile. Rin thought about it, she never really wanted to bother her caretaker with her silly dreams, but if Kagome found them to be serious then maybe it was for the best that she asked.

Rin was about to say yes to Kagome's request until suddenly her eyes went wide, and her hand went straight to her heart. "Rin, are you ok?" Kagome said, and then started to give Rin's shoulder a small shake when she didn't answer right away. "Rin!," Kagome said more loudly.

After a few moments of aving her shoulder shooken Rin finally came to. "Huh?...Oh I'm alright," she finally said. "What happened to you, you had me worried for a minute," Kagome said with a deep concern in her voice. "I don't know, I just got this weird feeling that..."

"Kagome!" a voice outside shouted. Kagome and Rin looked out the window and noticed that the rain had stopped. It was Shippo that was running torward the hut. "Kagome, I can smell Inuyasha," Shippo said as he entered the hut. "Come on, he's back!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily as she followed after Shippo. "You coming Rin?" she asked before she left, and once she saw the girl put Sesshomaru's kimono neatly back in the chest the two females were out chasing after the little fox.

"I can't wait to see him again, I admit I was getting a bit worried that he was gone so long," Kagome said as she and Rin kept chassing after Shippo.

Finally they all stopped at a small clearing where Shippo stated that he could sence Inuyasha coming there way. "I figured he would be running," the little fox said as he folded his arms across his chest. Kagome and Rin kept looking beyond the clearing until a small speck of red was visibly seen.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she waved her hand out for him to see. When he didn't notice she decided to shout his name out again louder, even though with his sensitive ears he should of heard her the first time. Kagome's eyes held the worry Rin knew she felt, and soon more of Inuyasha was able to be seen. Once they got a better look at him they noticed his head was facing down so his eyes couldn't be seen, and his whole stance seemed...sad.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said again, this time more quietly. "What's wrong with you?" Shippo then said. "Aren't you glad to see Kagome, she was worried about you."

Rin looked as Inuyasha kept walking closer to them, and once he was only a few yards away she noticed he had something in his hand. It looked like some black stick from far away, but as he got closer she noticed it had a handle wrapped in blue silk along with a red rim clad at the base of the handle.

Inuyasha walked closer and his face finally tilted up, and his eyes met Rin's. Rin looked back, she herself becoming worried as well. Kagome ran to Inuyasha, and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder gently and gave it a small squeeze as a sign that he was alright. Yet his attention was not on Kagome at the moment, for his eyes never left Rin's. He walked over to her, and he held out his hand to reveal to her the sword that he carried.

Rin automatically recognized the familiar weapon, but the thought of what it possibly was only left her whole body feeling numb. She couldn't believe it, was it? Could it of been?

Inuyasha was holding out Sesshomaru's tenseiga! As much as the she wanted to know why he had it, there was only one question running through her mind.

"Rin...," Inuyasha whispered as his sad eyes met her worried ones. The two emotions mixing together only left Rin with the question she now feared to find the answer to.

"Inuyasha...," she whispered as she took hold of her Lord's sword. Her eyes filled with worry and he hands began to shake,

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

**AN: There you have it for the first chapter, thanks a bunch for reading and I hope you stay alert to see what happens to Sesshomaru and how I make him and Rin's reunion come to be. Please don't forget to comment! **


	2. Light of Hope

**Sorry this took me longer than I expected. I kept changing and rearranging thins, but I finally got this chapter as I wanted it. I hope you all enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked Kaede, while he and Kagome huddled outside the old priestesses's hut. "Aye, she still hasn't moved from the corner," Kaede answered when she came out. "She sits there with Sesshomaru's kimono drapped over her, and his sword in her hands." All three of them took a deep sigh, each knowing Rin's mood wasn't going to get better anytime soon.

It had been two days since Inuyasha came back with Sesshomaru's sword in hand. The moment he mentioned the news that he heard of Sesshomaru dying at war Rin's eyes went out, and she collapsed on the ground.

The news left the whole gang in shock, they all found it very hard to believe. Inuyasha's sigh left him to look up to the gray sky. He wanted nothing more than to head to the North and destroy every bastard he was able to set his eyes on, but he had no idea where to start and he didn't want for Kagome to worry so much over him. He felt his knuckles crack, and then form tight fists leaving a trail of blood running down his fingers.

"Inuyasha...," Kagome whispered as she looked at his hand with worried eyes. He wasn't taking it as hard as Rin was, but she knew he wasn't taking it easy either.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I should of gone with him, I should of known that it was to much for him to handle alone." Kaede walked over to Inuyasha and put her hand gently on his shoulder. "Nae, if yae had went then there might be two crying girls here," she said. "What, you don't think I'm not strong enough to of handled it out there," he replied. The anger showing in his voice, but Kaede ignored it.

"I did not say that, but yae know as well as I that if Sesshomaru couldn't stay alive then what hope would yae of had," she said, trying her best to stop Inuyasha from trying anything rash. Inuyasha moved his shoulder from her hand, his anger rising. He knew she was right, and it was that exact reason as to why he was so mad. "Look I..."

"You know she's right Inuyasha," came Miroku's voice all of a sudden. He and Kohaku came walking up to the trio, there faces holding the expected concern over Inuyasha, and they knew why. Inuyasha looked to the Monk and tilted his head down in defeat,"Yeah...I know...," he whispered. Miroku looked to his ill figured friend. "I know you are feeling distressed, but going off and doing something completely idiodic won't bring Sesshomaru back," he said, a tint of sadness in his voice over the family loss.

At that comment Inuyasha's head hung even lower, he heard Kagome call out his name again as she put her head on his back. He didn't know why he felt the weight of his brother's death on his shoulders. He did though, and he only hoped it didn't cause him to do anything that would make Kagome worry. "It just so hard to believe he's really gone...," he then said.

Miroku's facial expression went from concern to serious, "I agree, nothing about the situation makes any sence."

Everyone's union of "Huh?"only urged him to continue on speaking his thoughts. "Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon, we all know that. Having something such as war may of been a challenge, but I would not of figured that it was enough to kill him." Everyone seemed to take in what he said, in all truth his thoughts were exactly what they were all thinking. "Inuyasha, what exactly happened again?" Miroku asked.

"Like I told you before," he replied. "I was out taking care of a few weak demons, then all of a sudden this guy wearing a helment and covered in armor comes out of nowhere giving me tenseiga," he looked to Miroku and waited for a replie. "Did you get his name?" he asked.

"I was about to ask, but when he apoligized to me and said Sesshomaru had died while out in battle, I was too stunned to ask him anything. He left into the forest after that, and I tried to follow after him... but he vanished." Miroku along with everone else gave off a confused look.

"Sounds like too many unanswered questions," Miroku stated, and everyone agreed.

"Inuyasha!" suddenly came a voice from above. It was Shippo, and after he transformed from his pink balloon form he met everyone down on the ground. "Hey, what is it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the little fox pant roughly. "Inuyasha, I thought you said Royokon went to war with Sesshomaru?" he said through pants.

"Well, yeah he and a bunch of other demons went and joined Sesshomaru the day he left. Why are you asking?" he said back, completely confused as to why Shippo would ask such a question. "Well I just thought that with Sesshomaru being dead, then Royokon would be too." Inuyasha's eyes went wide for a moment, "Wait, you mean the guy's back?"

"Yeah, I saw him outside his den. He didn't seem troubled about anything to me," said Shippo, finally getting his breathing back to normal. Inuyasha looked to Miroku, both having the same thought. "Perhaps having a talk with him will answer a few of our unanswered questions." Inuyasha knodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, what do you say then, you coming along with me?" Miroku knodded his head sternly. "I'm coming too," Shippo said, but was interupted quickly by the half demon's voice.

"No Shippo, I need you to stay here and watch over Kagomeand the others," Inuyasha then looked to Kagome. "You don't mind if I go do you?" he asked. He had just returned from a week long battle, he wasn't to happy about leaving her again. Although, he just had to get some answers on his only brother's death.

"You go on, find out everything you can. Kaede and I will watch over Rin," Kagome said with a smile. She already left behind a world where her real brother lived, so she knew what Inuyasha was going through. And Sesshomaru was suppose to be her new brother, the thought of no longer seeing him again left her heart in pain as well.

Miroku looked over to Kohaku,"You don't mind watching over Sango and the children till I get back do you?" he asked. Of course he was answered with a "Not at all".

"I may need Kirara as well," Miroku then said, and again Kohaku complied with his request as he allowed the little cat at his feet to run over to the Monk.

"Lady Kaede," Kohaku said as he approached the old woman, "May I see Rin?" Kaede gave him a hard stare, and took a small sigh. "You may do as you wish, just remember she not be herself at the moment," Kohaku knodded his head, understanding what she meant. He knew that as a child the girl was close to the dog demon. Now he just wanted to know how close she really was, and if there was anything he could do to make her feel better.

"You ready Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he readied himself to leap into the air. Kirara transformed, and after he was settled Miroku knodded his head. The three took to the air and headed over to the guardian of the forest's den to try and get some answers.

xxx

"Rin...," Kohaku whispered as he took his first step into the hut. Sure enough as Kaede had said, Rin was huddled again the corner of the hut with Sesshomaru's kimono covering her along with the tenseiga grasped tightly in her hands. When she didn't answer, Kohaku had a feeling that what he was doing was probably a bad idea. She seemed like she was in no mood to talk, not even to move. He wasn't too shocked at how she was reacting to the news about Sesshomaru, but he never expected for her to take it this hard.

He had not seen the Demon Lord for years, and he was sure it was years since Rin last saw him as well. If there was secret meetings that he didn't know about than maybe it would of made sense as to why she was as depressed as she was. Yet still, he didn't understand how years without communication could leave her to react in such a way. Perhaps they were closer than he would of thought, Sesshomaru did leave her with alot of expensive gifts after all.

"Rin...," he tried asking again, "Rin are you alright?" He realized that was an obvious question, of course she wasn't alright. Kohaku's bare feet touched the wooden panels as he walked slowely over to the sad young woman.

He didn't wear his usual slayer atire, instead he wore the comftorable wardrobe that any man in the village wore. The usual dark blue upper wordrobe along with some gray hakamas and simple sandles. His hair was still in the same style it was when he was a boy, except it was much longer now. As far as his slayer uniform, that was all hidden underneath his usual looking cloths.

"You know Shippo just mentioned that...well...," he stopped himself as soon as he could. Maybe mentioning the little news Shippo had given them would of brought Rin's hopes up too soon. What if the news made no difference if Sesshomaru was really gone or not? Yet what if it did though, should he tell Rin about it?

He leaned in closer to look at Rin's face, her eyes looked dry enough so no tears were seen at the moment. It was the emotions that they showed though that worried him. The emotion being that her eyes held no emotion at all. No dark hue, no glassy happiness emitting from them. Just plain brown eyes which held less emotion then Sesshomaru's entire personality.

Kohaku decided to try one last thing before he gave up. His hand slowely reached for the tenseiga, trying to gently pull it away from Rin's grasp. He just had to see if she was still active, if she would notice what he was doing. "Please...," he heard her whisper while her hands grasped the sword tighter. He gasped a bit at her actions, "Rin?" he said again.

"Please Kohaku...please leave me be...," she said again. If the hut wasn't so quiet there would of been no way he would of heard her, but atleast she still had enough energy to talk. Kohaku slowely got up, and put back on his sandals. He stopped at the door to give the young woman he felt such feelings for her one last look.

He hoped that after a few weeks of giving her the space she needed, then she would be back to her usual smiling self. The meeting did not turn out the way he wanted. Years ago it was Sango that told him of Sesshomaru leaving Rin in the village, and he knew back then to never bring up Sesshomaru's name to Rin. Still though she seemed happy to see him back then, but she didn't even look at him now. Of course this time Sesshomaru didn't simply leave her in a village for them to go their seperate ways. This time was completely different. Sesshomaru was dead...

xxx

Sunset had passed a few hours ago, and now the village was colored a dark hue thanks to the moonless night sky. Even the moon had dissapeared. "A rather strange coinsidence," Kaede stated out loud while she and Kagome settled into their makeshift beds for the night. They both still felt the need to give Rin her space, so they decided to bunk down in the small supply shed not far form Kaede's hut.

"Wonder how Inuyasha and Miroku are doing," Kagome said, her mind mostly being on Inuyasha and Rin all day. She wasn't sure what to hope for when they came back. In the back of her mind she wanted nothing more than for the two to bring back news that Sesshomaru was still alive. Yet that was asking for way too much, but she knew it was the only thing that would make Rin happy again.

Kagome has experienced the feeling of thinking that Inuyasha was dead in the past during their search for Naraku. She knew the pain Rin was going through, and what hurt more is that she didn't know how to help her. "I've seen young woman loss their loved ones before," said Kaede while she layed her head down on her bed. "It may take a few years, but they do learn to live on...Rin is a strong one, she will learn to as well."

Kagome nodded her head slowely and layed down in her own bed. She brought the blanket over her body. "I sure hope your righ...huh?" Kagome all of a sudden spotted a flash of red peak out from the crack of the wooden door. The bright shine of red got closer and closer to entrance of the village.

"Inuyasha?" she said aloud, and rushed over to open up the door to meet him and Miroku. Although when she opened it she did not meet no half demon or spiritual Monk. Her eyes instead met the iluminous flames of fire torch heading straight for the village.

Kagome's eyes went wide in shock, and her ears soon heard the sound of the village alarm bell go off. The next think she heard only brought out her concern for the safety of the villagers.

"Bandits!"

xxx

Deep within a dark forest, the peaceful night life atmosphere was invaded by a harsh roar coming from a forest keeper's den. "What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru is dead!" Royokon shouted while Inuyasha and Miroku simply watched the cry baby burst out into his tantrum. "Are you telling me you had no idea?" Inuyasha asked, though the answer was obvious by the sounds of winning and crying.

Royokon shook his head, and more tears spilled from his large eyes. "How can he be dead? Me and my men only left the day before he set out home," the demon said through tear filled pants. "Now what will happen to this domain, having a new leader will ceratinly ruin the whole balance of order Lord Sesshomaru and his Father had.."

"Wait, what did you say?" said Inuyasha." Royokon gave him a puzzled look, "The balance of power? It's when...

"Not that you idiot!" Inuyasha barked in replie. "The part about Sesshomaru being sent home." After that being said Royokon dried his eyes and calmed his breathing down a bit.

"It was General Chinatsu's orders that me and my men be sent home earlier than Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha and Miroku both had the same question in their heads.

"General Chinatsu? Who the hell is that?" the foul language coming from none other then Inuyasha's mouth.

"He is the general for a demon army up North, he was the one who asked for Lord Sesshomaru's aid in the first place."

"I see, what reason did he have for sending you all home early?" asked Miroku.

"The war had ended," Royokon stated simply. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru was the whole reason they won in the first place. His power and skill on the battlefield surpasses everyone else. When it was all over, Chinatsu ordered us to go on ahead and that he would personally escort Lord Sesshomaru home the very next day. I believe he mentioned that he wanted for Lord Sesshomaru to meet the Northern Lord or something like that." After his long explanation Royokon's eyes began to water again.

"Doesn't matter anymore though... he's dead! Did someone from the opposing side get to him? Did the boat sink? Ohh what could of happened to him!" he cried out, tears falling from his big eyes again.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other again. "Was it the general who gave me his sword? So did he die in battle or not?" thought Inuyasha. Although one important question still clung inside his head, "Is he even dead?"

He was even more confused now than he was before, and the look on Miroku's face showed that he wasn't that far ahead of him on figuring out what exactly happened to Sesshomaru.

xxx

Meanwhile in a small hut, a bright hue of white stood out from the darkly lite room.

"You told me...that you wouldn't die," Rin thought in the contents of her mind. The night sky and lack of fire left a dark atmosphere to appear over the empty hut Rin was in. She hadn't eaten or drinkin anything for atleast two whole days, but after everything that has happened hunger was the last thing on her mind.

"You told me you would return...," Rin's thoughts led her to clutch on to the tenseiga even more. "But it was all a lie wasn't it..."

Rin's other hand clutched more tightly to Sesshomaru's kimono, her eyes burning with pain. She felt like all the water in her body had been relesed through her eyes. All her previous tears the past two days had stained his kimono and a few had dripped down tenseiga's sheath. Now her eyes were dry, and at the moment she didn't posses the ability to cry which only left her eyes feeling the stinging pain her heart was feeling.

"You lied to me...," she mumbled in his kimono, her harsh breathing causing her throat to go dry. " You said that you would return...that you wouldn't die. How can you just die like that..you lied to me..."

"Why...why did I let you leave?" she then began to think. "Maybe if I asked you kindly to stay, then...maybe you would of agreed. And instead now you would...still be alive...and here with me." She felt hot liquid start spilling from her eyes, but she wasn't too surprised that she still managed to somehow cry. The tears pouring from her watery brown eyes were that of regret and anger.

Rin's anger began seeping through. Her emotions of sadness were already spilled and done with. Now she could feel the emotions of regret and anger began to leak from her heart, and her eyes.

"It's my fault," she admitted breaking th silence in the hut. "It's all my fault...I shouldn't of let you go, I should of done everything in my power to make you stay. My Lord you...," her feeling of regret was soon replaced with anger. "My Lord you were so foolish!" she then shouted. "Why did you have to go? Didn't you see this coming?" her crying continued, and she brought the material of his wardrobe to her face.

She inhaled the smell trying to find Sesshomaru's winter green scent, but her face only met the damp material of his kimono. She couldn't even pretend it was him wrapped around her anymore. His scent was gone, he himself was gone which only made Rin spill more tears as her voice began crying out into her late Lord's kimono.

"Come back...," she whispered. "Come back my Lord, please come back my Lord Sesshomaru...come ba...huh?"

Suddenly her hands began to shake, but it was not of her own accord. She quickly let go of the tenseiga only to find the sword shaking and a small source of light shimmering through the sheath. Now her hands were trembling at her own will, and out of curiosity she slowely grabbed hold of the sword to unsheath the mighty blade.

Her eyes squirmed at the sight of a blue light erupting from tenseiga. It wasn't so bright as to light up the whole room, but the fact that the blade did anything at all was enough to put her in a state of shock.

"What is..."

All of a sudden she was interrupted by the harsh sounds of a the village bell being run, and the shouting and panicing of villagers outside the hut. Rin quickly got up from her spot, tensiega still in her hand. The villagers all running around in a frenzy, and screams and shouts coming from left to right. Rin had no idea what was going on. It wasn't till she noticed glowing fire torches running around everywhere that she realised what was really happening.

The village was being attacked, attacked by the very kinds of people she feared every since she was little. The village was being overrun by bandits, and this time there was no Lord Sesshomaru to save her.

She had to get away, but her legs became numb the moment she noticed the ember flames burning a village hut not far from hers. The terrifying memory of the burning hut where she lived with her parents flashed before her eyes. It was her childhood nightmare all over again. Each shaggy looking evil robber threw there lighted torches on the huts which set them afire, and Rin had a feeling her's and Kaede's was about to be next.

"Rin!" Rin heard the voice call out to her, but her eyes were still glued to the burning flames that scaddered over the huts of the village. "Rin!" the voice called out again, and she then felt her shoulder being grabbed. Reality finally set back into her, and she looked to Kagome who held her shoulder firmly. "Come on, we got to go!" she said and began pulling Rin by the hand.

Rin complied, but not long after she took her first step she realized what she was leaving back in the hut. The chest full of all the beautiful kimono's her Lord had given her, and his white kimono. She quickly released herself from Kagome's hand, and despite her friend's protest Rin ran inside the hut heading for her large wooden chest.

How could she leave all the things she had to remember Sesshomaru by. True there was the tenseiga, which was still clutched tightly in her hand, but all the cloths he had given her showed that even after they parted ways he had still thought about her. She would be damned if she let anything happen to them, especially his white kimono he had left behind for her.

"No Rin!" Kagome shouted, but just as she was about to run to get her she felt a her own shoulder being tugged violently by one of the ugly looking thieves themselves. "Get your hand's off me!" she struggled against his grip, but he only squeezed tighter. "What a pretty priestess, I will gladely have you come with me," he said viciously and began pulling Kagome torward his direction.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, only hoping that he would come for her in time. "Inuyasha!"

There were no handles to grab so Rin did her best to try to just push the chest out the door, but it was no use. It was just too heavy considering it was filled with so much silk. Even with her strength, which was a little stonger than most average woman thanks to all the training from Sango, she still couldn't push it far enough. She kept pushing and pulling, her Lord's kimono and the tenseiga were placed on the ground while she tried with all her might to get the large chest to budge.

It was able to move a little inch by inch, but once her nose suddenly detected smoke coming from above her panicing started to increase. "Oh no!" she cried, the roof of the hut had already began bursting into flames. Rin again kept pushing the chest, not wanting to give up just yet.

"Well well,"she heard, and she quickly looked up to come face to face with two devilish looking bandits. Rin looked at the robbers in fear. Her whole body no longer listening to her, and all she could do was watch as one of the bandits went to open her wardrobe chest. "What is so valuable in here that a lovely thing wishes to save," he said through dirty rotten teeth. He opened the box and he gasped while his eyes went wide in shock.

He chuckled to himself and a devious smile formed his face. "Hey, come look at this," he said motioning for his parnter to come and look at the chest full of expensive silk. "Have you ever seen such fine looking silk before?" he said while the other thief replied, "This stuff surpasses even that of the most royal atire." Rin watched as the two began going over all her beautiful kimonos with their dirty hands, and if her body would only move she would of done something about it.

"Now what is a peasant girl like you doing with expensive stuff like this," one of them asked, but got no replie. "Not gonna answer, huh?" He put his hand to his sword at his side and drew it out, the blade pointing to Rin. He looked much more stronger than his partner was, and alot more aggressive. While he was doing all the threatening, the other skinnier looking one held on tightly to the chest full of valuables.

"No matter, your precious items will soon belong to us anyway." He took one step closer to swing his sword until the corner of his eye caught something white laying on the floor. "Hey, we better get going before this place burnes to the ground," the bandit that was no threatening her said aloud. "I don't know about you, but I actually intend to put all this expensive stuff to good use," he said while rubbing his face against one of Rin's previous kimonos.

"You think those are valuable," the larger bandit replied while he pointed to the white object that caught his eye. "Why not have a look at that there," he said as his partner's eyes went to Sesshomaru's previoius white kimono. The bandit dropped th kimono he was rubbing his face against, and his whole mouth started drooling as though he was a starving man presented with a feast.

"A kimono fit for a mighty Lord wouldn't you say," the larger bandit said as he took a step torward Sesshomaru's kimono. "Certainly a kimono worth the value that will let us live like one," the skinner one replied.

Rin watched in horror as the larger of the two bandits forgot all about her, and instead set his eyes on her Lord's items. "Hey look, there's even a weapon here, and not a bad looking one either," he said as he picked up the tenseiga, and pulled the blade out of its sheath.

Rin couldn't take it anymore, touching her items that her Lord had given her was painfull enough to watch. Though watching as this bandit's filthy bloody hands touch the items that...used to belong to her Lord broke apart the numb feeling she had. If they wanted her Lord's personal items, they would have to come take it from her.

After he inspected the blade, the thief's hands went for the white kimono he couldn't wait to grab a hold of. Suddenly though, Rin jumped right in his way, and managed to move a few feet away with Sesshomaru's wardrobe clutched tightly in her hand. The bandit looked at her curiously, then let out an arrogant chuckle. "Don't know why you would risk your life for an outfit that doesn't even look like it would fit girly," he said as he pointed his sword to her once again. "But oh well it's you life,"he said as he swung his sword down to Rin.

"What?" he shouted, Rin was blocking his attacks using tenseiga's sheath that the dummy forgot to put back. "Why you...," he continued swinging and thrashing his sword at Rin, but every attack was either dodged or blocked. She has been training for three years now, if she hadn't of leaned how to properly dodge and block than she would of had no hope to ever even try to train. With succesful coordination, and a hard swing of tenseiga's sheath she managed to kick the bandit's sword out of his hands.

"Forget about her, this place is already at it's end," the skinner thief shouted as a burst of flames started covering up the door. "No!," he shouted back, "Not till I see her dead, and that wardrobe in my hands." He slapped his hand against tenseiga's sheath while Rin's distracted eyes went to the fire blockading the door. How was she suppose to get out now? Her thoughts were shaddered when she felt her little weapon being flung from her hands. How was she suppose to even survive now?

"I still have this to finish you off," he said darkly as he grabed the closeset blade to him. He swung the blade down quickly to slice right into Rin. He chuckled to himself, but when he noticed that no blood was spilling from his victim he swung another time to make sure the job was finished. Still no blood, not even a scratch. He looked in disbelief as Rin looked up at him, and moved her body to stand. "How...but I...I cut you," he studdered. "How can you still be alive," he whispered and looked to the sword in his hands.

How was he to know that the tenseigs was not a sword that was able to cut.

Rin knew though, and she was so grateful he used that sword on her. Now she just had to get it back from him. A creaking came from the sealing above, and suddenly parts of the hut started to collapse from the fire. "Let's get out of here already, here take this," the skinnier bandit shouted as he threw his partner his own sword. Once he grabbed hold of it he looked at Rin with dark anger filled eyes. Rin gasped in shock, and the tenseiga was still in his grasp too so there was nothing she had that could block the attack. She was a gonner for sure now.

The bandit lifted his arm over his head, but before he was able to swing it down his face went into shock and a quiet scream left his mouth. The dead man collapsed at her feet, blood spilling from a large gash in his back. Rin looked in shock as the man that was about to kill her was now dead onh the ground, then she looked to the skinnier of the bandits whose dead body layed against her wooden wardrobe chest. Who could of killed them?

She looked to the door, and all of a sudden met a dark figure reaching his hand out through the fire. His hair was long, and his tall frame reached out to her. "Could it really be..."

xxx

"Is he dead?" a childish female voice spoke out.

"Of course he is stupid, he hasn't opened his eyes," came yet another childish voice, thought this one sounded more like a boy.

"That doesn't mean anything, and Mother says not to use foul language."

"Mother also says not to be inspecting strange things that land on the beach," the boy shouted back.

"He doesn't look that strange," she replied back, then took another look at the washed up being's pretty face. "Or she doesn't."

"Idiot, white hair, pale skin along with a bunch of weird body tatoos isn't considered normal you know."

The girl was about to lecture on no foul language again, when suddenly a deep grunt was heard from the very being their bickering was directed at.

"See, and you thought he was dead," the girl spoke.

"Well let's not wait for it to wake up."

"Im sure "it" has a name, and we can't just leave him...her," the girl complained as she looked again to the fair skin creature's face. She being completely confused on the gender of the being laying in the sand.

The sound of manly deep grunts did not equal to the pretty face the stange man or woman destowed.

"Says you, I'm going to...

"Look, he's opening his eyes!" the girl shouted happily, sticking to the conclusion that it was probably just a pretty man.

The two young children's simple brown eyes looked closely as the stanger's red colored eyelids opened up slowely to reveal a pair of two ember golden eyes.

**That's it for this chapter. Overall im satisfied with how it turned out, and things may be confusing now but everything falls into place as the story unfolds. If any questions just message me, but I am not going to give out any spoilers. Thanks for reading, and stay alert for chapter 3! Also please leave a comment if possible!**


	3. Pieces to the Puzzle

**The only reason as to why I was able to update this so quickly is because it's the weekend and I have some spare time yay! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others, it's actually a pretty important one and you will read why soon. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Wow, what pretty eyes!" the little girl said as she clasped her hands together and put them to her cheek.

Sesshomaru looked to the source of the voice that was admiring him, his eyes still a bit dazed from just waking up. All he could sence so far was that he was laying on sand, he reeked of sea water, and there were two annoying voices bickering over him.

"Pretty my butt," the boy replied as he poked Sesshomaru's fur with a stick. **(AN: I don't know why, but the image of that seems really funny to me XD)**

"Yellow isn't a normal color, and what the heck is this suppose to be?" he said as he poked at the fur some more.

"Stop bothering him, what if he's still hurt?" Sesshomaru's eyes focused there attention on the girl at his side rather than the curious boy at his fur. The little girl's dark hair, her simple brown eyes, if he didn't know better he would say she looked just like...

"Rin..." he mumbled in a whisper. "Hey, I think he said something," said the little girl.

"Great, now he's able to talk. Lets leave him alre...Ahhww!" he shouted.

"Now what's wrong?"

"T..There's s something green hidden in there," he paniced while pointing to the green hand popping out of Sesshomaru's fur. The two children's eyes went wide when that said hand stated moving, and they both quickly made their distance from Sesshomaru much longer. The moment the girl moved away from him, his vision of Rin suddenly dissapeared and he had a better look at the little girl.

In all truth she really didn't look that much like Rin at all, her hair didn't have the wavy curve like Rin's did, and there faces didn't look that much alike either.

He quickly picked up the upper half of his body, then suddenly heard the children gasp again. He looked to the sand to find Jaken hidden under his fur, the imp completely knocked out and sea water dripping from his mouth. Seeing Jaken's pathetic state reminded him that he had to pick up his composier, he could hardly believe he was unconsious to begin with.

His head may of still felt like water was in it, and his nose was definintly aggravated thanks to the salty stench breaching his sensitive nostrals. Yet he refused to let that keep him looking weak, and soon he was on his feet with his regal arrogant Lord stance back to normal.

Sesshomaru looked at his surroundings, trying his best to figure out how he could of ended up where he was in the first place. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather all his thoughts in all one place. The waves of the beach crashing gave him the clue he needed to activate his memory.

"A ship...," he thought. Suddenly he grunted for it seemed like everything that had happened to him struck him like bolt of lightning.

"Of course," he thought. He remembered what happend now...

xxx

"Take my hand Rin!" she heard as she looked to the dark figure in the fire. Long hair and a tall lean body, she was almost positive it was her Lord. Of course, just as she had figured, it was hoping for too much. The moment she heard the figure call out to her the vision of her Lord Sesshomaru suddenly vanished, and was replaced with Kohaku running insides the burning hut to get her.

"Rin we have to go!" he shouted throught the flames. He pulled at her arm, but she wouldn't budge. "Rin what's..."

"Koaku help me get this out fo here!" she said pointing to her wooden chest. Rin grabbed hold of the tenseiga, and was about grab hold of Sesshomaru's kimono when she felt herself being pulled once again. "There's no time, we have to leave now!" Kohaku yelled, this time not letting her go or she would surely die if she stayed any longer.

"No!" she screamed back, her hand reaching out to barely grab ahold of Sesshomaru's kimono. Once she felt the silk in her hand the entire roof of the hut began to crumble, and Kohaku picked Rin up in his arms and ran out as soon as he could.

When they passed throught the fire blockading the door though, part of Sesshomaru's kimono caught the fire. The moment Rin noticed the burning flames she automatically began to panic. The length of the wardrobe was far longer than she herself was, it was a surprise it didn't catch fire while still in the hut. It did now though, and Rin rushed to rub the material in the dirt to put the fire out.

She couldn't believe it,...it was ruined. The white silk had been stained with dirt and black soot, and a good half of the material was burned off. All that remained was a tattered wardrobe that barely fit the length of her waist down. She put the material to her cheek, the red honey comb desing stained with dirt.

Rin then realized that in the burning hut still layed her wooden chest full of all the beautiful wardrobe Sesshomaru had given her. She knew that there was no chance all that fine silk was going to survive, the hut had already crumpled to the ground. The fire still raged out of control, and there was no hope in thinking that her chest, made especially of wood, would survive. No doubt all the silk would catch fire and burn as well.

All of her Lord's gift...completely burned in an eruption of flames. She felt like a traitor by allowing all the things he had given her to simply burn in the fire, but she tried her very best to save everything.

"It's ruined...," she mumbled into the silk. "Everything is gone!" she then shouted, and Kohaku watched helplessly from the sidelines. It wasn't till Rin gave him a dark look that panic began to strike into him as well.

"Why did you have to pull me like that!" she shouted to him. Kohaku's eyes went into fear at the girl of his dreams yelling at him. "Rin I... uh...," he didn't know what to say, but maybe he knew what to do.

"If you hadn't made me rush out then maybe Lord Sesshomrau's kimono would be in one peace!" she shouted through tear filled eyes. "If you had only helped like I asked then all my things wouldn't be burning right now!" Rin kept raising her voice at Kohaku, but the moment she saw him open his arms to her she stopped shouting.

"Rin...," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Rin didn't embrace him back, she only cried into her Lord's kimono. Her tears and muffled cries only left Kohaku slightly dissapointed that she was doing all that in the warmth of whatever was left of the white material, instead of on his shoulders or chest. "Sorry...," he heard her say, but in all honesty he wasn't sure if she was apoligizing to him, or to Sesshomaru's dead spirit.

Rin was grateful for Kohaku rescuing her, she truely was. Except right now all she wanted to do was sock him right in the cheek for making her think that for a split second it was Sesshomaru that was there to save her. He wore his usual slayer uniform; a bit of his armor had changed since he was younger, but that was to be expected. The only thing was that his hair wasn't tied back at the moment which helped creat the illusion that it was her Lord at the door to save her.

"Aww, look at the sweet couple," came a rough voice, followed by a bunch of laughter.

Rin and Kohaku head's shot up quickly to meet the faces of the remaining group of bandits. Kohaku pushed Rin asid and readied his weapon. Human's were one thing he did not like to kill, but he will if he had to. "Of all the times for those three to be gone," he mumbled to himself as he picked up his hair into a ponytail, and took his battle stance.

He heard the rustle of clothing behind him, and when he turned around he saw that Rin had bunched up her kimono to reveal her black slayer tights. She also picked up her own hair and tied the sleeves of Sesshomaru's kimon around her neck with the rest of the material falling on her back. She took her ready stance, in the case that she may need to fight as well.

Each bandit came after them, and not one by one either. A good portion of the group went after Kohaku for the large weapon that he carried. While the rest went after Rin for the sword she had in her hand, and the fine green silk kimono she wore. Kohaku was able to slay most of the men coming after him, but Rin was only able to dodge and block attacks with the tenseiga. It wasn't in her nature, or her power to kill, not even the very kinds of men she hated most.

She held out as long as she could, but one of the men went straight for her feet while the other was able to grab hold of the tenseiga. She fell to the floor, and the thief took hold of the tenseiga and admired the fine blade. "A bit dull, but would certainly pay a high price," he said while Rin watched him start heading in the opposite direction.

"You men finish off the girl, I'll go present this little treasure to the chief," he yelled as he got farther away.

"No!" Rin shouted as she tried to get up, Kohaku looked behind him to see the bandit taking off with the tensiga. He would of gone to retrieve it if hadn't been for the rest of the men attaking him. "Once we take care of you, that pretty silk of yours will be all ours as well," one of the bandits said as he readied his sword over Rin's head.

"Rin!" Kohaku shouted as he tried his best to get to her in time, but the rest of the bandits got in his way. "I won't make it!' he thought.

"Hiraikotsu!" he heard, followed by Sango's weapon making head contact with the bandit that threatened Rin. The man landed face first in the ground, and Rin and Kohaku looked to Sango as she stood not to far from the small battle scene.

Each of her five children at her feet cheered on their Mother's skill. The hiraikotsu flung back into Sango's hand, and she readied the weapon again. It was too late though, for her attack scared the rest of the thiefs and she watched as they rushed into the forest.

"They're getting away," she said as she started running to go and catch up to them. Suddenly the bushes began to shake, and Sango's fist made contact with whatever thief was inside the leaves.

xxx

"Let me go!" Kagome shouted as the ugly bandit kept tugging her throught the forest back to the group's hideout. "You know, I had just about enough of you woman," he said harshly as he threw Kagome on the ground. He unsheathed his sword then aimed the tip to Kagome, "It's loud controlling woman like you that I can't stand!" he shouted as he swung the sword at her.

"And it's ugly weak bastards like you that I can't stand," Inuyasha said suddenly as his fist made contact with the bandits right cheek bone. The blow sent the man flying back and landing a few yards away, his whole body completely knocked out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily as she rushed to his side. "Are you alright Kagome?" he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders. She nodded her head and gave off a serious look, "I'm fine, but we have to hurry back to the village. There might still be people in danger." Inuyasha agreed and soon he was speeding through the forest with Kagome on his back. Their destination set on the village.

xxx

"Miroku?" Sango said as she watched her husband fall to the ground with a giant lump made fresh on his head. His swirly eyes held small tears in the corner from being punched on the head by his increasingly strong wife, and his legs twitched along with a small groan coming from his mouth. It was times like this that he wished he could of just been slapped, edleast he was used to that.

"Miroku, are you ok?" she asked as she brought his head to lay on her lap. "Wow, Mama is even stronger than Papa," one of the children spoke as they all huddled around their parents. The small amusing scene almost made Kohaku laugh, but he instead drew his attention to Rin...or where Rin was suppose to be.

She was gone, and he quickly looked around only to find her heading in the direction that bandit went with the tenseiga.

"Rin?" he shouted as he caught up to her. Kokaku noticed Kirara suddenly appear from the bushes, and she joined him in his chase after Rin. "Rin you honestly don't plan to..."

"Either your with me, or not," she quickly said as she approached the forest. Tenseiga and her Lord's kimono, which was still tied around her, were the only things she had to remember him by. There was no way she was going to let bandits take away another precious thing in her life, not again.

"I'm coming with you," Kohaku said as he ran next to her, and Rin nodded in replie for she knew his help would be essential anyway. Kirara transformed into her larger form, and Kohaku motioned for Rin to get on with him. Soon the three were flying through the air, and Rin's eyes were drawn to the morning sun appearing over the horizon.

Little did she know that it was that exact same morning that two little children found a silver haired demon washed up on the beach.

xxx

~Flashback~

_"Lord Sesshomaru," Chinatsu called out as he looked torward the silver haired demon standing by the tip of the ship. Sesshomaru took his eyes off the peaceful scene of the ocean to look to the one who called him. "I hope you aren't too dissapointed about my Lord's denying your request to see him." Chinatsu gave him the most sympathetic look he could, but as usual in the end he was unable to read the Dog Lord's expression. Sesshomaru looked at him for a mere moment then turned his head to look out into the ocean again. "It's no longer of any concern to me," he stated simply._

_He may of said that, but in all truth he was rather tempered at the thought of the Lord denying his request to see him. And he being the great demon that he was, hardly ever requested anything. Yet, ever since he first set foot on the Northern land he never once saw the Northern Lord himself. _

_After 5 long years Sesshomaru thought that he would atleast get to see his presence once, especially since it was that Lord that requested his aid in the first place. The whole situaion left his blood boiling, but if that pathetic excuss for a Lord feared him that much then so be it._

_"My Lord sends his appreciation in you aiding him in the war," Chinatsu then said, and bowed in his own thanks. This time Sesshomaru did not turn around, and only spoke with his eyes still glued to the water. "Tell your Lord that I highly suggest he find another position in the demon world," Sesshomaru said expressing his anger through an insult. "For he hardly seems fit to be in the position that he is in."_** (AN: coming up with something very Sesshomaru-like to say isn't all that easy lol but it's so much fun all the more reason why I love his character)**

_Chinatsu was taken back at his insult to his Lord, but in another way he expected for the anger he knew the demon to have would slip somehow. He only knodded in replie, and left the angry demon to his thoughts. Chinatsu walked back to the center of the ship where he saw Sesshomaru's slightly greener than usual servant leaning over the ship, and releaving his sea sickness for the sixth time since their voyage started. _

_Chinatsu looked out to the sea, he was given a very important mission far greater than anything he had ever done before. He almost thought his Lord jested when he was given the orders he was to carry out._

_Chinatsu's memory took him back to the presice moment he was given his instructions._

_"Chinatsu," he remembered his Lord saying in the contents of the dark castle he dwelled in. "I want you to see to it that Sesshomaru never makes it back to the West."_

_"Huh? What are you saying my Lord?"_

_He remembered his Lord giving him the darkest look he had ever seen as he answered back, "Kill that Dog Demon."_

_"What ? But why my Lord, he has aided us well. We would not of won the war without him."_

_"My reasons are what they are. All you need to be concerned about is the fact that Sesshomau hasn't even shown us his full power yet. Such a formidable foe he would become one day wouldn't you say so?"_

_"My Lord you don't honestly believe that his land and our land would go to war against each other do you?"_

_"And if they do?" Chinatsu remembered his Lord's tone of voice holding the slightest tint of fear as he spoke his next sentence. "We are all demons Chinatsu, even Sesshomaru's own desire for more power and land hasn't been fulfilled yet. He will undoubtable soon desire these Northern lands. And if he were to rage war then tell me Chinatsu, who do you think would be victorious?" _

_Chinatsu remembered the lump in his throat he felt, Sesshomaru did have the power to take control of the North if he wanted to. He wondered if the Dog Demon knew that himself. "I understand," he remembered replying as he bowed to his Lord._

_"Good, do not dissapoint me."_

_"Yes, my Lord."_

_"Oh and Chinatsu...," he remembered looking to his Lord one more time before he left. "I have one other mission I would like for you to carry out."_

_The general looked out beyond the sea, completely dumd struck on what to do. He was given two completely difficult assignments, as far as the second one went he would cross that bridge when he got to it. Killing Sesshomaru was mission impossible all on it's own. He just didn't understand the reason behind his Lord's wishes to have Sesshomaru dead. _

_If Sesshomaru wanted to see to it the North would soon be his, then why did he aid them in the first place. Why did he assist them when he could of simply of denied them and allowed the opposing side of the war to do them all in? It would certainly make things easier on his part, to let other lands do the dirty work for him._

_Sesshomaru seemed smart enough to figure that out. It seemed like he really had no desire to even rage war with the North, in all it just seemed that he wanted nothing more than to return home. So why did his Lord desire for Sesshomaru's death so badly. Was there somthing his Lord was hiding?_

_He honeslty did not know, and at the moment he had other things to think about. He already made a plan to exterminate Sesshomaru, now all that was left was to put it into action. _

_"You about ready?" he heard behind him. He turned arount to look into the personal demon assasins that worked for the Northern Lord. No way Chinatsu was going to be able to bring the dog down by himself, so 4 highly expert demon assasins were given the orders to aid him. They weren't as powerful as Sesshomaru, but they explained that by there surroundings that they would have a good advantage over him. Whatever that meant, all Chinatsu cared about was carrying out his orders._

_"Proceed," he ordered as he himself started on his part of the plan. He watched as all four of the asssains slowely and quietly made their way to the back of the ship. He watched carefully as each one of the demons made their way in the water. Strange how they never made one single sound, so he concluded that they must of been some special type of water demons. A very large advantage over Sesshomaru considering their surroundings. But would it be enough? Guess he would have to wait and see, ad Chinatsu took his position is starting the plan._

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" he called out as he approached the still pissed off Dog Demon. "Lord Sesshomaru the ship is under attack!" Sesshomaru gave him a puzzled look as a small "Hmm" came from his throat. Sure enough just as that was said, the waters became more violent, and the entire ship began to shake. "Lord (groan) Sesshomaru, what's (groan) going on?" Jaken mumbled as he walked...or rather crawled torward Sesshomaru's feet. His head completely sore he could of sworn he felt the boat shake, and his sea sickness was coming back._

_Suddenly at that moment a giant stream of water erupted from the sea, and it aimed straight for Sesshomaru. He used his claws to quickly slice through and leave a puddle of sea water falling to the ship's floor. The attack followed by a few more streams of water attacking him. Yet why only him, he thought. _

_All of a sudden his sensitive ears picked up a roar coming from the water, and a giant water dragon appeared from the sea. Sesshomaru looked straight into the beast eyes, and readied his stance to take it out in one quick slash. The water beast looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, he was ready for any attack the dog was about to give. _

_Sesshomaru poisioned his claws and aimed to strike only to turn around and pierce the being trying to attack him from behind._

_Chinatsu groaned in pain at having his right shoulder gashed open, he couldn't believe Sesshomaru was able to pick up on his surprise attack that quickly. "I would have you explain youself," Sesshomaru said, as he wiped his claws clean. "If I should decide to let you live that is."_

_Chinatsu cursed, and once he saw Sesshomaru's clawed hands ready to strike him down to his death he only waited for the pain to come. The dragon butted in the way though, he attacked just as Sesshomaru was about to finish Chinatsu off. Sesshomaru easily dodged the attack and readied to finish off the dragon with a straight blow from his bakusiega. Although suddenly he felt something wrap around his feet, arms, and the upper part of his body. _

_Three other dragons erupted from the water, each with their tails secured around the dog demon. They dragged Sesshoamru down into the water, but before he left the ship Chinatsu made his way to the waist of the Dog Lord. _

_"My Lord would gladely have this," he said as he reached for bakuseiga. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red, and his entire body began to transform. The dragon's roared in dissaproval and squeezed their prey tighter. Chinatsu quickly grabbed hold of the weapon that he wanted just in time to watch as Sesshoamru's body was dragged into the sea. "Lord Sesshoamru!" Jaken shouted as he jumped off the ship only to clutch on to his Lord's fur before sea water enveloped all around them._

_Chinatsu smiled to himself, overall feeling victorious in his mission. The four assasins would surely take care of Sesshomaru. Especially now since Sesshomaru's source of power was no longer in his possession, but instead in Chinatsu's hands. "Wouldn't be all powerful without this would you Sess..." Chinatsu paused in his speech as he got a good look at the sword he grasped. It's sheath was black, and the handle was of blue silk. "This...is..."_

_A deep roar was heard over the mighty sea. HE GRABBED THE WRONG SWORD!_

_Meanwhile miles and miles under the sea._

_Sesshomaru felt his body rush throught the sea, his entire being sill clutched in the tails of those acursed water dragons. Each tightening their grip when he tried to move, which only left him with less air to breath through his lungs._

_Though demon he was, he still had lungs not gills. He could hold his breath far longer than a human could, but not forever. If he didn't escape their grasps sooner or later he would surely die. His clawed hand tryed to reach for bakuseiga, the hild of the handle barely touching his fingers. Normally his strength would of surpasses theirs, but with sea water rushing into his nose and ears. That including him having to keep hold the ability to hold his breath, strength wasn't exactly the first thing on his mind._

_He felt his body being shoved violently up, then shoved down into the ocean's dark floor. Though the blow was hard, the dragon's grip loosened just a tad in process by his poisionous claws. It was just enough for Sesshomaru to finally reach the handle of bakuseiga. _

_He swung the sword through the dragon's tail, and splitting his body in half leaving blood floating around him like a velvet balnket. Now it was time to finish the final blow. The other three dragons's roared at the loss of their partner, and they each started spinning in union creating a water twister heading straight for Sesshomaru. He somehow saw that coming, but no matter for bakuseiga's blast would destroy them all in an instant._

_With one swing of his sword bakuseiga's destructive energy shot and struck the water tornado the dragon's created. True enough, there bodies were destroyed in the blast, but the energy of his bakuseiga combined with their energy of the twister only mixed to creat an explosion that sent Sesshomaru's body soring all through the water. He should of seen that coming as well, and at that moment sea water began to breach his nose and mouth. Water began filling his head and his body went nub. As far as what happened after that he couldn't remember._

~Flashback Ended~

xxx

He remembered now, he remembered it all. Sesshomaru looked torward the beach, he thought of the demon responsible for making him end up in the state he was in.

"Damn him," he whispered, while the two children began pocking Jaken with the stick in the background.

He would pay for this, for fooling him. Sesshomaru would perosnally see to his death. Where was he at the moment though?

Normally just by simply breathing he could of picked up on the territorial scent, but his sensitive nose was clouged with sea water at the moment. He had to be a bit less dignified for the moment and actually sniff the air. He stuck his nose out and his nostrols flared at the smell of the land.

He was...home. After 5 long years, he was finally able to smell the scent of his domain again. It soothed his anger, but just a tad.

He should be grateful for that much. Edleast he didn't wash up in some unfamiliar land, that would of just certainly made his day a whole lot better. Yet not only was he able to take in the scent of his domain, but there was another scent that his nose barely picked up.

"It's very faint," he thought. "But I can smell him, he is not far off." His sensitive nose was able to pick up the scent of the bastard that betrayed him. He caught the scent of Chinatsu, and Sesshomaru's demotic rage was already at the front of the line.

He will find him, and he will kill him.

xxx

"Excuse me?" said a feminine royal voice.

"I'm sorry to have to inform you my Lady," said Chinatsu's voice. "But it seems your son Lord Sesshomaru was killed at war."

**Wow this turned out to be far longer than I expected lol O well it's one more chapter closer to the end :) thanks for reading and stay alert for chapter 4 which I will update as soon as I can. Please leave a comment if possible!**


	4. No Escape

**AN: This chapter may seem a bit shorter then the others or edleast to me it is, but not by far. The only reason is because if I kept adding more I would have to split the chapter at a random point and I didn't like the looks of that. No worried becasue the next chapter is already being worked on, so please have patience :) All enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Disclamier: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

There was just absolutely no way he was going to allow that bastartd to escape. Chinatsu would feel the wrath of his power, and Sesshomaru would make sure it was so before the day were to even end. He could pick up his scent in the clouds, seems the very place he first met the traitor would be the very place the general would meet his end.

Sesshomaru's body was still damp, especially his hair, and a bit of his armor was broken from the vice grip those dragon's had him in. The dragons reminded him very faintly of the very dragon he destroyed a few years ago, but that thought was for another time.

"Lord..Sesshomaru..." he heard from behind, Jaken was finally able to speak and move around some. The two children making there distance from the little green creature. "A frog?" the little girl asked. "Looks more like an old toad to me," then said the boy. Jaken heard the insult on him being called old, and his eyes shot glares at the two small children.

"Why you arrogant little brats, I am a powerful demon that can easily illiminate you both," he shouted, but only saw the two small children huddled together a few feet from him whispering to each other. "I thought frogs only swam in ponds," the little girl whispered to her brother as he nodded his head.

"I AM NOT A FROG!" Jaken shouted, until suddenly he heard his master's footsteps begin to walk away. "Oh, wait for me Lord Sesshomaru," he shreaked as he tried to catch up.

Sesshomaru could pick up the scent from the sky, so it was obvious walking wasn't going to get him very far. Once he took care of that wretch he would get back to the priorities that he left behind. The vision of the half breed, his Mother, his troops, his family domain all came into his mind. There was much to do once the pest was taken care of.

But one specific thing came into his mind, and that was to see Rin again.

"Rin.." he thought as his hand went straight to the necklace around his neck. The small action became a habit over the time he was gone. Whenever he thought about the girl he would fondle with the necklace. Except now, his fingers touched nothing but the material of his wardrobe. His eyes widened at the observation, the necklace was gone!

His head twisted and turned in every direction to see if it had merely just dropped when he stood up. Nothing stood out from the white sand, not the sight of orange, creme, or green. He couldn't even spot the white beads the necklace had. His temper hightened at the thought of him losing the necklace Rin had given him. Now he wanted to kill Chinatsu more than anything.

"Excuse me.." he heard, and looked to his side to see the little girl that kept admiring him. She held out her hand, and in her palm was the necklace he was looking for. His anger calmed at seeing it, but it wasn't in good shape though. The braided material was torn and had come loose. And two of the white beads had popped out from whatever was holding everything together. Looks like it was no longer wearable, but atleast it wasn't lost somewhere at sea.

"I found it on the beach not long before I found you," she said. "It was already torn when I grabbed it."

Sesshomaru picked up the necklace, and after a moment of staring at it he put it gentle in the fold of his kimono where it would be safe. He looked to the little girl, and his eyes softened just a tad at her finding his little treasure for him. Although just as he had figured, she wasn't able to see his appreciation through his eyes.

Seems Rin was the only one able to read the other emotions that were said through his eyes besides the obvious emotion of anger that they sometimes held, mainly torward Jaken. Anyone can see the anger in his eyes, but only one was able to see the rest of his emotions, and it wasn't this little girl.

"Are you alright, are you able to talk?" he blinked at her comment. She may of not of been everything like Rin, but her worry over his well being seemed to put another vision of Rin in his head. He was planning to patrol his territory after he dealt with Chinatsu. Although after seeing Rin in his head, he decided he would go and see her right after.

When he didn't answer back the little girl wondered if he even had any contol over his vocals. "Can you even speak at all?" she asked, but Sesshomaru simply ignored her comment. She would of asked again if not for the fact that her question was soon answered when Sesshomaru spoke "Let's go Jaken."

After Jaken stopped lecturing the bored little boy on the importance of respect, he quickly rushed to his master's side and held on tight to the fur as Sesshomaru took flight into the sky. Sesshomaru's urge to kill set on Chinatsu.

The moment his feet floated off the ground, and his body sored through the air the two little children gasped in shock. They both just stared in awe as the silver haired creature flew away in some distant direction. "I TOLD YOU HE WASN'T NORMAL!" the little boys loud voice echoed through the sky.

xxx

Sango stood outside her home along with her husband, their children all asleep for the night. After the remaining thiefs left the village all the villagers returned safetly. Every villager was accounted for. Every man, woman, and child was safe. Kaede was off at the moment aiding some of the men's wounds, but none were life threatening. It seemed they all made it through the tramatizing night.

"How did it go?" Sango asked as Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village that morning. "Did you find them?" her question was answered by a shake of Inuyasha's head. "No, I went as far as a I could with Kirara's scent, but it dissapeared when she flew off."

"We tried looking around the area, but no luck," Kagome then said. Sango nodded her head in understanding. "Well it is Kohaku after all. And Kirara is there too so they should be able to take care of everything," Miroku said as to comfort his worried Wife. "And Rin is also strong, I didn't train her for nothing," Sango added, thinking about her young pupil and her brother.

"I wonder where they could of gone?" Kagome wondered, along with everyone else in the gang. "Oh right," she remembered. "Inuyasha, what did you find out about Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing much besides the fact that he was sent home after everyone else," he said with his eyes still holding a wonder to the whole mystery. "Didn't exactly answer any of my questions, and now things are even more confusing." Kagome took a deep sigh at Inuyasha's confusion, knowing that he still wasn't over Sesshomaru's death. She was about to go comfort him when a voice was heard in the sky.

"Master Inuyasha!" a voice shouted out. Inuyasha automatically knew who it was by the sound of the voice, and the sting to his nose. "Myoga?" he said, as everyone else huddled around to see the flea. "Where exactly have you been all this time?" Inuyasha asked as he slapped the flea away from his nose. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and looked to the tiny insect in his hand. "I bet he was hiding this whole time when he noticed the village was attacked."

"Why you arrogant child that is absurd...I was just...I...well um," he mumbled as he laced his fingers together. "He was hiding," everbody thought in union as they glared at the cowardly old bug.

"Master Inuyasha, I've heard new of Lord Sesshomaru's death. Is it true?" the flea asked as he jumped up and down. "Yeah..." Inuyasha answered, his eyes going down for a moment.

Not long after his replie the sky began to darken, and suddenly a bolt of electricity shout out from the sky, and the gang looked to see none other then Totosai sitting on top of his beast of burden. "That's absurd you dult," he said as jumped off his cow, and sat criss cross on the ground.

"Master Totosai?" Miroku said as the others looked to the old blacksmith. "What do you mean by absurd old man?" said Inuyasha while he walked over to the old geezer. "I was given the tensiga by some soldier, that should be proof enough he is gone shouldn't it?"

Totosai looked to the half demon barking at him. "All that proves is that Sesshomaru has a bad way of keeping his possessions to himself. What gave you the thought that he was dead?" Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the old man, wondering where he was going with all of his come backs. "Just tell what you are getting at!" Inuyasha barked again, wanting answers and wanting them now.

Totosai took a small inhale of breath, then looked to the whole gang. "I am a Master swordsmith, if anything were to happen to the tesseiga or the tenseiga then I would know."

"So what's your point," Inuasha said. "Well it's the same with bakuseiga, if anything happened to the sword then I would know." Totosai soon felt his head bruised by Inuyasha's fist, "What does that have to do with anything!"

Totosai regained his thoughts then shouted back at the half demon that knuckled him in his noggin. "I was just getting to that you hasty fool! I was trying to say that if I haven't felt anything wrong happen to bakuseiga then that means Sesshomaru must still be alive."

"What?" Inuyasha said with a confused look on his face, "How would you know that?"

"Bakuseiga is a manifestation of Sesshomaru's demotic aura and power. The sword was created by Sesshomaru, and the moment Sesshomaru's life vanishes it would vanish along with him." **(AN: im no expert in bakuseiga 101, so my little theory here is just apart of the story)**

The whole gang went into shock at Totosai's explanation. "So...you mean...," Inuyahsa studdered through his twitching body.

Totosai nodded and looked at him, "I have felt so such disturbance come from bakuseiga. If that is the case then it must mean that Sesshomaru is probably still alive somewhere." Inuyasha along with everyone let out the breath they didn't even know they held. Part of it was for the fact that Sesshomaru was probably still alive, the other was that they knew Rin would be so happy when she found out the news.

"Although, the question still remains where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Myoga asked as he hopped on Totosai's shoulder. "I cannot answer that, it's beyond me," he answered. "If he hasn't retuned yet then he may as well be on the verge of dying for all we know."

"That's just great, so now we got to go find him," Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone to his voice. He couldn't fool Kagome though. She could see his eyes no longer held that painful look, and instead a look of relief emmited from them. Of course there was no way in hell he was every going to admit he was glad Sesshomaru was still alive.

"Along with Rin, Kokaku, and Kirara," Kagome added. "Looks like we got alot of searching to do," Miroku then said as everyone nodded there head in agreement.

xxx

"Laughing?" the General thought to himself. The Great Lady was laughing at what he just said?

At first it started off as a small chuckle coming from her highnesse's purple lipstained mouth. Although, after a moment of her chuckling it turned into a full blown fit of laighter and giggles. He just told her the news of her son's death...and she laughs?

"The whole family is insane!" Chinatsu thought.

"M..my Lady, did you hear what I said correctly?" he asked. After she calmed down from her little fit of giggles, she took a deep breath and looked eye to eye with Chinatsu. "You have done well in amusing me General, now why don't you tell me the true reason you are here?" He looked at her through hooded eyes, his goal and mission set on the little treasure that dangled around her neck.

Why in the world would his Lord desire that strange looking stone? It seemed like just a decorative piece? Still though, his Lord had ordered him to take it and bring it back to him. He would get it no matter what, for else there would surely be hell to pay if he came back empty handed.

He already lost his chance when it came to taking Sesshomaru's bakuseiga, even if the Dog Demon was now dead the source of his power is what Chinatsu really desired. He would be an even finer General than before if he had that sword in his possession.

His hands just had to be clumsy though if he completely grabbed the wrong sword, and it wasn't as if they looked alike either. He wasn't color blind. He knew the difference between black and white. He could of sworn he had his eyes set on the white sheath, how did the black one end up in his hand?

It no longer mattered at the moment, for now his eyes were set on the Lady's purple treasue being held together by large beads.

"I...have just come to merely deliver my Lady the tragic news it all," he said, his head bowing to her.

"Oh, and what tragic news would that be?" she asked as she rested her chin in the center of her palm with a bored expression plastered on her face.

Chinatsu raised his head up quickly and his eyes popped out. He just told her the tragic news, he thought. How can she act that way after he mentioned her son's death? She may of been a demon, but even she must have the motherly feelings torward her offspring. If she wasn't so dignified he would of sworn she would be picking her nose instead of resting her chin in her palm.

"Her emotions torward life are even more non existing than her son's," he thought as he felt a blood vessel pop in his head. If he didn't know better he would say Sesshomaru had risen from his watery grave and had taken the curvy beauriful shape of the deadly female in front of him.

"My Lady...did you hear me correctly before, I just mentioned that your son is dead," he said trying to hid his small bit of impatience.

"Is he now?" she said simply, her hand still on her cheek. Chinatsu's impatience and temper began to rise, normally he would be calm but he had a rather stressful few days. The last thing he needed was her little games.

"And just how would you know?" she asked. His eyes went from angry to stunnded at her comment. He had not expected her to say that to him, and what was even worse was that he did not have a good enough answer.

"He died in battle...yeah thats good," he thought to himself as he tried to come up with excuses. "Wait...she would probably then ask why I wasn't dead myself, or why I didn't assist him, or who killed him." Chinatsu thought long and hard, not realizing how much time had passed since she asked him the question. "Damn it I have to think of another one. He fell off the ship?" he felt like pounding his head at that thought. "Foolish foolish foolish excuss," he thought.

Suddenly he heard the Lady's small growl for him taking so long in answering his question. It was strange...just looking at her expressionless face and devious eyes made his mind go absolutely insane. Perhaps she was in denial. "That must be it, no mother would take the death of their young so harsh unless they were in denial," he thought to himself. He would just have to find a way to get her out of it.

He took in inhale of his dry throat, fianlly speaking, "My Lady..."

"Oh yes you...what were you here for again?" she asked as though their entire conversation went in one ear and out the other. This time Chinatsu did not bow, but completely fell to the ground. THIS WOMAN WOULD BE THE DEATH OF HIM!

"The death of your son!" he shouted, but quickly reverted his angry gaze when her sharp gaze struck him like a knife. He started to wonder which parent Sesshomaru truely got that look from. "Sesshomaru is dead?" she asked, and whatever was left of Chinatsu's composer allowed him to make one simple nod of his head in response.

"Then who is that over there," she stated rather than asked, as her face pointed in the direction behind him.

Chinatsu turned his head slightly over to notice a white figure in fur heading straight for the castle. The clouds made it hard to visualize who exactly it was, but the moment long white hair was noticed Chinatsu automatically fell to the ground on his knees. His eyes in fear as though he were staring at the devil himself. Although, he knew the demon coming for him was far worse than any devil.

Sesshomaru was coming.

xxx

"Rin...are you sure you want to go through with this," Kohaku asked as his little party of three hid behind some trees and bushes. "I have to get back the tenseiga, we have come too far to go back now," Rin replied as she hid herself well behind a tree.

They had Kirara follow the fresh smell of the bandit that took the tenseiga, and their search led them to a large forest where the sounds of men's laughter and cheers were heard from beyond the clearing. They had to see what was up ahead. Kohaku made the hand signal and led the way through the bushes, not wanting to make there presence known just yet. As a matter of fact, if they could get the sword without having to cause a riot then to him that would be perfect.

Each of them made it through the forest swiftly and quietly, all the while the sounds of the men were getting more louder. Rin stood still from her position behind the tree, as well did Kohaku along with Kirara who hid beneath a bush. Kohaku gave the signal to look behind the tree, and what they saw made a stange noise erupt from the back of their throats.

They had only expected a few bandits, not even that, more like just the remaining ones that fled the village. No, what they saw in population was far larger then just a few bandits. There eyes looked out to view hold of an old rundown castle. The outer exterior was completely shaddered and broken in certian places, and they only guessed that the inside didn't look any better.

From left to right, a dirty ugly thief was seen. From every corner they were visible, some in groups while others stayed to themselfs. Kohaku had a good look around, there was definintly over 100 by the looks of it. And that was only the outside, there was probably more on the inside as well.

Was this the hideout for every bandit in the country? He sure hoped not because the odds were not in their favor anymore. Him and Rin were human after all, so they would tire out. They couldn't depend on Kirara to take over when they needed a break, the little cat would tire out not long after they would too.

Rin looked out to the semi large castle filled with the men she hated most in the world, and a part of her still feared as well. She just had to get the sword back no matter what though...then she could go back to her little world where the reality can yet again hit her that her Lord was dead. But right now there was something more important to think about.

"Rin...perhaps this isn't such a good idea," she heard Kohaku whisper to her quietly. His comment caused Rin to look at him with worried eyes over his backing down all of a sudden.

"Look let's just forget about...um...Rin," he trembled the instant he got a look at her again. Rin held the most fierce look he had ever seen, it seemed like a complete dark aura emitted from around her body. She looked...scary. **(AN: LOL Rin scary XD)**

"Were going," she stated deeply. Her voice sounded haunting, and Kohaku felt a chill run up his spine.

"Right right," he said with a goofey smile and a nervous laugh as his hands waving in front of him in the hopes to calm her down. She was cute when she was scary, if that even made scense.

Looks like there was no escaping this one.

**Totally finished this chapter at the library in school yay! I love bringing Sesshomaru's mom into the story lol but even I would go crazy by her personality. Ok that is it for this chapter, the next one will be even better with more action so stay alert! Don't forget to leave a comment I would greatly appreciate it :)**


	5. The Truth in Her Heart

**So sorry for taking awhile on this chapter, but with school work to get through it isn't always easy to find time to type the story. I don't forget about it though so here it is. It is also longer than the previous chapters, but this chapter is also very important so I hope you all enjoy it! It took me a while to get it right, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"How did he survive!" Chinatsu thought as Sesshomaru headed straight for the castle. The eyes of the Dog Demon were filled with rage, and the trembling general knew he was about to meet his end. "I should of known he wouldn't of died so easily." Chinatsu felt like just simply running away, but what good would that of done. He was no longer playing on his terf, he was playing on Sesshomaru's. The Dog Demon would surely know how to cut him off somewhere if his keen sense of smell didn't lead him to Chinatsu first.

"If I can transform maybe I have a better chance of...," although his long thoughts did nothing more than stall time. Sesshomaru was already above the castle grounds, and he swiftly landed on his feet. Jaken landed on his face a few feet away, and he quickly took cover from his Lord's rage. Chinatsu looked to the pissed off demon, his ember red eyes staring straight at him.

The blood in his body obviously heating up; it was as if the heat from Sesshomaru's boiling blood was enough to send sweat to the general's brow. The two simply stared at one another for a moment, but the looks each held were completely different. There were no words that needed to be made for they both knew what was to come next, and each warrior took there fighting stance.

"What happened to you?" a feminine voice suddenly interupted. "You look terrible!" said the Great Lady as she put her hand over her nose with her eyes squinting. His hair was messy, his armor was cracked in various places, his clothing was torn, and to top it all off he smelled of sea water

Sesshomaru shot an angry glare at her, but she only covered her nose up more. He was just about to take care of a certain traitor, and she chooses now to comment on his appearance. Chinatsu couldn't believe her comment as well, the woman was impossible.

"Your look of relief is undeniable," Sesshomaru replied, his angry glare battling with her amused one. "Oh, stop your barking I knew you were alive the whole time." she said, but Sesshomaru wasn't buying it.

"Hmm...," his eyes reverted away from her, and if there was one thing the Great Lady didn't like it was being ignored. After she truely did wish him a safe return too.

Her face went from amused to angry. Her purple lips going up in a all to familiar pout. "Honestly, my own Son makes the mistake of allowing himself to be fooled. Now here he is taking it out on his poor Mother when all she did was worry over his safety," her eyebrows moved upward, and a sad frown formed on her face.

"He had always been such an spiteful child," she said to Chinatsu as is he was some sort of family counselor. And so far by the sounds of it the family of two needed some serious help.

"Your fictitious words hold no power over me," Sesshomaru replied coldly as he reverted hie eyes back to Chinatsu.

The general looked to the Dog Demon, and they took there battle stances once again. Chinsatus knew he had no chance of survival, but as a general he would fight to the end. He would rather die fighting than flee from battle and end up dying anyway in the process. There demotic power set and ready along with their fighting spirit set to their highest peak. No doubt, they were ready to battle.

"And your arrogant demeanor holds no superior power over my refined composier," she spat back with her arrogant tone matching his.

Chinatsu looked to the Lady once again, and couldn't believe it. Did she want the last word so badley that she would keep interupting there fight. Or what they hoped was a soon to be fight.

Jaken gazed at the Great Lady, she was acting most immature. The imp smirked for certainly the his Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't get himself involved in such a childish act.

"Hmm, I do not recall such an infantile act of interuption being considered in the category of elegance," Sesshomaru spat right back. His eyes no longer on Chinatsu, but on his true enemy at the moment.

Both Jaken and Chinatsu almost fell over at that, they should of know Sesshomaru was no different in wanting to have the last say in the matter. For such a similar family they obviously had there issues.

"Oh, if such an infantile act then why do you succumb to it?

"I am merely silencing the one who began the childish act in the first place."

"You mean to silence the arrogant pup who who completely looked down on his Mother's worry."

"I was looking more along the lines of the woman who found amusement in her Son's death."

"Well pardon me for finding a small laugh in what I knew was an evident lie. Being in such a large castle can get lonely at times," the Lady put her hand to her forehead at her sad tone of sentence. "You know certain Son's find it noble to see their Mother's every good while."

"Certain Son's have been unable to achieve the power and strength that I have. Certain Mother's would be proud to be part of a family of one such," Sesshomaru replied right back.

The Great Lady looked to her arrogant son, heading to her last resort. "Well edleast I don't reek!"

Sesshomaru grunted at her unbeatable comment. He really did smell of sea water. It was as though a score board hung over their heads with Mother=1, Sesshomaru=...0. His impatience at its end.

Needess to say he hated it.

**(I had to look in a F****** dictionary just to get some proper vocabulary words for those two LOL XD idk about you guys but this scene makes me laugh. Just the thought of those two verbaly fighting.)**

Chinatsu watched from the side lines, his face glued to the ridiculous scene before him. All that was missing now was the random tumble weed crossing the forgotten general's path. What kind of welcoming Mother Son greeting was this? Is this their way of showing affection for one another? Is this how they alwayas greeted each othe after a long time of not seeing one another, by throwing verbal attacks at each other?

He simply watched the family feud go on, and in his mind he pictured Mother and Son throwing spears of rude and spiteful combacks at each other. Each not wanting to give up on who was going to range victorious on having the last word.

They're both acting childish! He never knew Sesshomaru to have so many words in him. The Dog Demon was quiet throughout most of the war. Figures all it took was that impossible woman known as his own Mother to push his quiet attitude over the edge. Of all times for their family issues to come into the equation, now was hardley the time.

"Wait," he thought, "perhaps this is my chance." Their little spout torward each other may just be his chance to escape and complete his mission. With the mind of a general he was able to think of a plan in less than a mere minute, all that mattered now was how he executed it. Everything had to be precise for else he would have not one, but two angry dog demon's set on killing him.

Sesshomaru gave his Mother one last death glaring glance, and she in return did the same. Normally he would just ignore her comments, knowing full well she purposly meant to push his buttons.

Yet after all the things he's been through with the war, not to mention being fooled while at the same time being dragged down to sea. To top it all off he was short one sword, and there was no worse feeling he felt than the feeling of defeat. For this arrogant woman before him to be testing his limits...his imatience was pushed to its end.

Speaking of war and being fooled, the thought almost slipped him that the very same traitor that fooled him was still near him. Sesshomaru's eyes spared a passing glance to Chinatsu, and his demon instincts automatically picked up the scent of fire being shot at him. An enraging blast of heat and flames rushed torward him and his Mother, but it was an easy dodge for the two of them. There quick reflexes and elegant stance left them avoiding the blast like it was nothing.

Once the fire cleared Chinatsu was seen attcking straight on torward Sesshomaru. The generals claws went for the face, but a quick lean of his neck and Sesshomaru dodged yet another attack.

"You think you can play me for a fool a second time," Sesshomaru said coldy. The eyes of the general gave sharp glances at the Dog Lord for finding our his secret, and Sesshomaru quickly siced through the illlusion made of flames. Where was the real one though?

Chinatsu's main element of attack was fire, while his was poision for the most part. His nose and ears were still cloged with water, no thanks to the same bastard he couldn't wait to get his claws on.

He could smell another blaze of fire heading straight for him, but there was no dodging this one. Sesshomaru found himself engulfed in a wave of flames. It was of no concern to him of course. He had dealt with plenty of fire demons in the past. He even defeated the so called great Fire God without even the slightest blink of an eye. Chinatsu was no greater opponent.

The Great Lady stood not far off from the flames, the mix or red and yellow put quit the show on for her. Jaken scurried away from his seemingly good hiding spot once he noticed his Lord was ingulfed in flames. "My Lady what should we do!" he shrieked while his hands waved up and down in a signal of panic.

Jaken took a look into the Lady's eyes, him seeing a tint of seriousness in them. "Honestly...," she spoke. Jaken looked to her with a hint of curiosity, she must be thinking of a plan to help Lord Sesshomaru.

"Honestly, now where am I suppose to sit," she said staring at her now burned to a crisp thrown. "I'll have to have another one made. Oh but where to start...," she ratted on about her chair. Jaken's eyes popped out and his whole body nearly fell to the ground.

"My Lady, don't you think you should be helping Lord Sesshomaru!" he yellped out, and it seemed to of gotten her attention. "I'm sure he's fine, I know I certainly wouldn't want to be in there," she said, which only left Jaken's mouth widen in shock.

The Lady's reflexes kicked in at just that moment when she sensed something strike at her quickly. "Move fool!" she quickly kicked Jaken out of the way while she dodged the attack from the opposite direction. Jaken tumbled out of the way, his head holding it's usual bruise. He almost found it funny how her abuse torward him was not to far off from his Lord's.

Chinatsu's attack missed, but it wasn't all in vain. "Your aim is patheric," she insulted as Chinatsu braced himself on one knee with his head held down. She would of spat out more insults if not for his sudden burst of chuckles. "What is so amusing?"

"My dear Lady," he said as he held up the Meidou Stone before her very eyes. "What makes you think it was you I was after." The Lady looked to her neck to find her necklace gone. No wonder his attack was so easy to dodge, it wasn't meant to kill. The Lady growled, the feeling of being fooled made her feel no different than her Son.

"Men!" she shouted, and as if on cue the army of demons standing guard on on the castle all huddled to surround Chinatsu. Each waiting for the orders of the Lady of the castle before they made their move.

"You think a few castle guards can s...huh?" he said as he looked to the sea of fire he created to surround Sesshomaru. The flames started to evaporate, and suddenly streams of demotic power shot out throught the flames sending all the fire to dissipate. All that was left standing was Sesshomaru; his eyes blood shot red, smooth striped lines going jagged, and his demotic power signaling the means to transform.

"That was fast!" Chinatsu thought. No one had ever excaped his firey vortex before, but he had never faced the Dog Lord before either.

"Very well," he shouted to Sesshomaru, "if that is how you want to play it." Chinatsu's own eyes began to bleed red, and his demotic power swirled out of control. His entire body lifted itself off the ground as not only a way to transform, but also a means to escape while he is at it.

Having the ability to be seen in two different forms was not uncommon, but it only depeneded on power and ability. Some weak demons were unable to do it, and other simply did now have the ability to. While demon such as he and Sesshomaru did, also did other powerful demons that roamed the earth.

The Northern Lord didn't just choose anyone to be a general for his army. Chinatsu was very proad of his animal like hertage, and it only proved that he was not a demon that was to be messed with. Then again niether was Sesshomaru...

Chinatsu's demotic energy began to decrease, and through the swirl of power was seen black fur, black firey hooves, and ginormous horns that looked strong enough to crush a mountain.

"A Ram demon huh? How pathetic..." Sesshomaru thought as he watched his enemy transform. "Demon form or not, a weak demon is still a weak demon. I have no need to transform when bakuseiga would be more than enough." He calmed his energy and soon he was back to his somewhat calm self. He lifted himself off the ground and headed for the Ram.

"Sesshomaru, he has my Meidou Stone," his Mother suddenly shouted to him. "You are to retrieve it at once." As if he was one to take orders from one such as her, but if Chinatsu thought he could get away with stealing something from his own domain than he was terribly wrong.

"My only interest is in his death," he replied as he was about to head straight for the demon. He came to a hault all of a sudden when he noticed something .

"What are you waiting for!" the Lady spoke as she noticed her Son holding still.

Sesshoamaru brought his hand from the inside his kimono, and held his palm to his face to reveal black ash, and four lonely black stained beads. The fire...had completely destroyed the necklace Rin had given him. The material was now nothing but silk ash, and the beads were cracked while stained red and black.

"..." Rin had given it to him the day he left to war. She asked for nothing in return, and she made it with him in mind. Besides the tenseiga no other gift was ever given to him because everyone assumed he had everything. Or they just flat out didn't want to give him something which he didn't care. Rin's simply litte braided gift was his only source of calm comfort during the long 5 years of blood shed and battle cries. And now...it was gone...

There were no words to describe the anger he felt at just that moment. He felt like a 6 year old whos birthday cake was just smashed. He couldn't hold in his rage any longer; his boiling blood causing him to crush the remainder of the ruined gift in his hand. "He..." a wave of demotic energy started forming around him, "will..." his eyes began to bleed red and his pupils turned to slits, "PAY!" he roared as his transformation began to take place.

A purple wave of power coursed through the white clouds. The Great Lady watcehd as her Son's rage overtook his calm demeanor, and soon he bursted through his demotic energy in his truest form while rushing off in Chinatsu's direction.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted as his Master left. He was left behind once again...

"Looks like your stuck here for a while little demon," the Great Lady said as she looked in the direction Sesshomaru went in.

"It's...Jaken my Lady..."

xxx

Five, ten, fifteen...

Kohaku lost count on how many bandits he had just killed. He didn't like killing humans, he was a DEMON slayer after all. Although when your attacked there is no other choice but to fight and kill. Rin was able to grasp half of that concept, but she just couldn't kill. He knew she was a good fighter overall, but the fact that she couldn't kill her enemies left him to do that job instead. It was pretty tiring having him do most of the work, but there was no way he was going to complain to her about it and make her feel bad.

Kohaku turned to another direction when he sensed he was being attacked again, and Kirara's fire attack was able to keep most of the bandits at bay. Still there were just so many; the three tried their best to get past quietly, but getting past 100 or so more men was almost impossible.

"Rin..." he spoke out to the girl standing behind him. She looked to him and gave him a questioning stare. "You go on inside, and find what you need. I'll keep these guys busy out here."

Rin's eyes went from questioning to worry. "You sure?" she asked. He gave a nod of his head in replie and told her to hurry before something bad happens to the tenseiga. Of course they both knew nothing could really happen to it, atleast Rin hoped.

She left the battle scene and headed for the wooden sliding doors that led inside the rundown castle. "Be careful Kohaku!"

"Kirara you go on with her, protect her got it." Kirara growled in approval as she sprinted after Rin. Kohaku looked to the rest of his enemies, and he only hoped he and Rin made it out alive.

Rin ran throught the wooden panels of the castle halls. The dark hallways and sudden burst of evil laughter only left her body in chills, and the horrified memory of the bandits that killed her family became stuck in her mind.

"Im scared...Lord Sess...," She quickly haulted her thoughts. No she can't be weak right now, and she was no longer a child.

"Stop being foolish Rin...he's..." The word dead couldn't escape her mouth for she knew what would happen if she said it. The moment the word was spoken she would be on the ground with fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "Not now!" she thought. "They still have tenseiga, and I won't let them have what is left of my Lord." Her hands clutched the tattered white silk kimono still around her neck, she would get back that sword no matter what.

Suddenly she heard the floor creak behind her and the moment she turned her head quickly dodged the blade that was swung at her. "Lost are you girly?" another bald bandit spoke. Rin said nothing as she prepared herself to run into the other direction.

"I really should of thought of a plan before coming here!" she thought as her feet ran the opposit directon. "Why you!" the bandit shouted the moment he saw his pretty prey try to run from him. Rin sprinted as fast as her feet could run; she would of fought the guy as best she could, but without a weapon it was hopeless.

The sounds of laughter was seen in an upcoming direction, and the last thing she wanted to do was run torward the enemies. Her eyes went from the hallway walls to the floor and spotted two wooden doors leading to the lower level of the castle.

She quickly stopped and opened the doors, then rush down the stairs to the dark room. She shut the door as quietly as she could as to not give away where she was. "That was a close one," she whispered, but just as she turned to examine the empty basement her head made contact with something hard.

"Oww...what the?" her hand examined the hard textured object since the room was to dark for her to see. She made out a somewhat of a cuicular shape, strange loose objects hanging from the bottom area. It wasn't till her fingers made their way inside the two large hollow holes in the upper region that Rin finally realized what it was she was holding.

Her hands began to tremble, and she let the human skull drop from her grasp.

Her head turned purple and her eyes shot out from her head. Good thing her hand covered up her mouth to cease her scream, or else everyone in the whole castle would hear her.

She moved an inch to get away from the creepy skull, but her feet made contact with something wooden. Edleast...it souded wooden when she hit it. Her eyes adjusted more to the dark scene before her, and what she saw only made her want to go back up and face the ugly looking bandit again.

Before her very eyes lay dozens of human bones and skeletons. Each broken and cracked, and she was even sure peices of flesh still hung from certain places. Rin's entire world of bravery crashed down at that very moment.

A scream broke out throught the castle, even the people outside could hear.

"Rin!" Kohaku thought when he heard the scream. What could be happening in there? "I wouldn't be too worried about what's going on in there!" came a rugged voice. Kohaku readied his weapon and fought off more of the men that came at him.

He was exhausted, and it was starting to have its affect on him. He was no longer able to dodge attacks as well as before, and some of the bandits's blades were even able to cut him in certain places. Sweat hung from his brow, and his legs felt like they were about to give out. Battling a demon would of been easier. So many men, and he tried his best to only knock most of them out. Now Rin was on his worried mind.

Only a few handful were left, and they each seemed much stronger than the good 100 he just took out. With one punch aiming to his skull Kohaku was able to dodge, but than another punch going to his stomach and make direct contact. If he wasn't so exhausted he would of esily dodged the attack, but now he was on his knees with his weapon falling to the ground. Each of the men readied their swords, ready to take out the pest.

"Die!"

"Oh no you don't!" came an all to familar voice belonging to a certain half demon. Inuyasha suddenly burst from the trees and his fist went from bandit to bandit; his demon speed taking out each ugly bastard in less than even a minute.

"Inuyasha!" Kohaku shouted in relief as Kagome sprang from the bushes. "Kohaku, are you alright?" she asked as she inspected his wounds. "Im fine. How did you two find me?"

"Well, we were seaching endlessly for a while, but then Inuyasha mentioned he head a scream come from this direction." Kagome answered, and her mention of scream only reminded Kohaku of Rin.

"That's right Rin, she's inside the castle we have to hurry!" he said as he tried to get up. It was no use, he was just too sore and exhausted to move. "I'll get her, you two stay here," Inuyasha said as he already rushed into the castle. "I can already smell Rin's scent," he thought, " but why do I smell a demon's as well."

xxx

"What was that?" a rough deep voice spoke the moment Rin's scream was heard

"Just a few pests Boss, but don't worry the men are alredy taking care of them," said a skinny bald bandit sitting next to the ferocious looking ogre's side.

The ogre demon licked his chops, and presented an evil smirk. "Excellent another tasty meal for me to chow down on."

"Boss!" came a voice that rushed throught the doors. "Agh finally, what goods did you bring back?"

"I'm sorry to regret that most of the men were killed, but I did manage to snab this pricey weapon for you," the bandit said as he presented the tenseiga to the ogre demon.

"That's it?" the ogre said impatiently. "No fine silk, no sake, only this!" he shouted as he was about to throw the sword at his dissapointing vassel. The bandit shuddered at the shout, but no pain came so he opened his eyes.

"Still, this is much finer looking then the others so it's worth keeping," he said as he slid the tenseiga throught the old sash around his broken loooking armor.

"There now," he presented his new weapon to the bandits in the room. "Aren't you pathetic humans glad that you have such a strong demon leading you?"

Each of the men looked to one another, as if unsure how to answer. At first the thought of a demon as their leader seemed like a good deal, but they have actually caught there so called leader eating a few of their own men in the past.

"WELL!" the ogre shouted. All the men in the room quickly nodded their head in agreement. They did not want to be next on the menu along with the trouble makers around the castle.

xxx

"That was such a bad idea!" Rin thought as she ran as quickly as she could away from that basement full of human bones. She knew she screamed so now her low cover was broken. She ran down the hall and her foot head the crack of one of the old floor boards. The floor behind her started to crack, and the last thing she wanted to do was fall so she only ran faster.

She wasn't to surprised the place was falling apart on the inside considering how terrible it looked on the outside.

The moment her eyes spotted a staircase she knew there was no other place to go but up. Her sandaled feet met the wood of the stairs and before she knew it she was on the next level of the castle.

She took a sigh of relief on making it out on that one. "There you are girly!" came the voice of the previous bandit she met in the castle. Rin's face began to panic, it was just her luck that she should meet him again. Her already tired out feet sprinted torward the large red screen doors at the far right. "This may be my only excape!" she thought as she barged in.

Luck must just not be on her side today, for the moment she walked in her eyes met the eyes of several different looking bandits all looking at her in surprise.

"Got you girly," the one chaseing her said as he grabbed her by the wrists. "Hey Boss look what I got for you."

The ogre demon sat up and walked over to the human beign presented to him. "My my what a tasty morsal you are," he said as his clawed hand went to Rin's cheek.

"An ogre?" Rin thought as she looked to the hideous beast walk torward her. "What's he doing?" when she felt his hand on her cheek she automatically turned her face away.

Only one person had ever touched her face, and it was gentle and warm. This demon before her had hands that were wet and clamy. Even in her moment of feeling hopless she couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru. Her beautiful Lord Sesshomaru.

The way he held her cheek when it came to comforting her, the way he would always give her the right look from his eyes in order for her to calm down. How she wish she had that now.

All the gifts he had given her, all the times she felt his presence near even is she wasn't sure where exactly he was. She always believed that he would always be there for her...that he would always protect her...no matter what.

"What's with the tears you lovely treat. I promise to devour you quickly," the ogre demon said as Rin's head hung in defeat. She didn't even realise she was crying. The hot tears spilling from her cheeks only left her with the memory of her Lord whipping them away the night he left her in the village.

"Don't cry..." she remembered him telling her that night. "How can I now cry now Lord Sesshomaru?" she thought as more tears and sobs came out from her weak body. "How can I not cry when you...when your..."

"Hey Boss what's with your sword?" a random bandit spoke. The ogre looked to the tenseiga and saw it acting strangly. "What the devil is this?" he said as he threw the sword to the ground. Part of tensiega's blade slipped from the sheath, and Rin looked to the sword.

"Tenseiga!" she whispered while the sword pulsed more. She hadn't even realised it was so close.

"Tenseiga...what's wrong?" Rin whispered some more.

For a strange moment... it seemed like the bandit behind her was no longer there. That all the bandits and the ogre were no longer with her in what seemed to be now just a dark room. It was just her and tenseiga.

"Why are you acting strangly tenseiga...your Master is gone...," Rin sobbed through her teary eyes. Tensiga pulsed again, it's blue hue emitting from it only increased the more Rin cried.

"I don't understand..." The tenseiga pulsed again, a warm light coming from the sword sent a comforting wave to the sobbing girl. Rin closed her eyes, and felt the white silk material around her start to loosen. She looked to her Lord's kimono still tied around he.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she whispered, the vision of his white kimono turning into her Lord himself wrapping his whole body around her. It must of been an allusion...yet why did it look so real. Rin looked into the ember sunset eyes she had long to see for so long. Her whole bdoy feeling the warmth of his as if he was really there. Was he really there?

"My Lord...your here," she whispered. His soft eyes looked to her, his emotionless face still the same. He looked exactly the same as she remembered him to be.

Rin brought her hand to touch his cheek. She suddenl felt the urge to caress his face the way she did the day he left to war, ...but it was just as she figured. The moment she touched him his whole figure vanished from her sight and grasp.

"Don't go...Lord Sesshomaru..." a single tear slid down her cheek. Tenseiga's light shinned again, this time more brighter.

Rin did not look to the sword this time. Instead she hid her eyes in her bangs and had a feeling she understood what the tenseiga was trying to tell her.

"You don't believe he's really dead...don't you tenseiga?" she asked as a small smile formed her face for the first time since the news of her Lord was told to her. Her answer was yet another pulse, and yet it seemed like she knew what it meant. She did not know how or why. Why was it all happening? Was it all tenseiga's doing or was it just her imagination? She no longer cared at the moment though.

"Then," Rin lifted up her head and held together a strong smile, "neither will I."

"Thanks you..." she whispered before she felt as if reality set itself back in again.

She was no longer in the dark room, but was back in the large castle room with the orge and bandit holding her wrists from behind.

"Almost thought you died there, no fun eating something that is already dead," he said. Rin held her head up in front of the ogre's ugly face. "Let me go!" she shouted and struggled from the bandit behind her.

"I would quit struggling girl no one is here to save you anyway."

"That's not true!" Rin shouted back. She had to believe her Lord was still alive, otherwise...there was no hope in living on.

"Lord Sesshomaru will...Lord Sesshomaru will..." Rin mummbled through her words. She just had to believe he was truely still alive. She had to believe that he would save her...just as he always had.

"What was that girl?"

"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me!" She shouted. There was only one thing left to do, and it was her only option left. Rin took a large intake of breath and prepared her bodies lungs for the large shot she was about to do.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

xxx

"How did he catch up to me so fast?" Chinatsu thought as he noticed the Dog Lord already half way up to him. After he noticed Sesshomaru's hault over whatever reason he suddenly took that as his chance to speed it up torward the Northern sea. It was no longer the case for Sesshoamru had already caught up, and his fangs made quick work on slicing along side Chinatsu's ribcage.

"Bastard," he thought. "Why did he have to survive?" Everything was going perfectly for he was dead like he wa suppose to. The damn sword was given to that half demon in hopes that word spread of the Dog Lord's death. And finally he had the strange necklace his Lord so desperatly wanted.

The sun was on the verge of setting, and here he was with a poision filled wound to his side. And a angry Dog Demon blocking his path to home. Chinatus couldn't give up yet, he quickly sent the heat of his powers to his powerful horns, and prepared to ram the Dog Demon head on.

Sesshomaru watched the bastard heat up his horns and charge. Did he honestly thing that was enough to make him excape. Sesshomaru quickly dodged the attack and Chinatsu kept running in the direction of the North. The Ram Demon having no desire to hit his target rather than just make him move.

Sesshoamaru growled through his fangs and braced himself for the run. His hind legs prepared themselfs and his whole body took the ready stance to catch up to Chinatusu. He took his first few sprints before suddenly...

"What was that?" he thought as a bolt of shock went straight through his body. He looked off to his right where he sensed something in that direction. He could hear...not only hear but also smell a scent that reminded him much of Rin. "It's different," he thought, "but not by much."

Was that Rin's voice calling him. He was not sure, his was quit a distance away from the voice.

Chinatsu was getting away. Sesshomaru ran after his enemy again, even father from him then before. As if on impulse his legs stopped when his white ears picked up of that sounds again. His name was being called he was sure of it.

"Rin..." he thought. What if it was her? Was she in danger? Well why else would she call for him. His blood red eyes looked into the right direction he heard the voice, and then to the left direction Chinatsu ran.

Right would just lead to a voice that only seemed like Rin.

Heading right was an enemy that played him for a fool, and anyone who played him for that never lived far too much longer.

What if he were to kill Chinatsu then realise Rin had died once more because he couldn't save her. Or rather choose not to save her in his own way my choosing to kill Chiantus instead. Sesshomaru didn't even want his mind to go there.

Chinatsu was getting away...

That voice called out his name again...

Left...Right...left...no right...

Was left right? Or was right right?

"That bastard..."

"Rin..."

Sesshomaru made his quick desicion and sprinted in the direction he choose. His demon speed allowing him to race faster to reach the object of his attention.

**Overall I am pretty satisfied with the way this chapter turned out, and I hope all of you are as well. It is only a bit longer, but o well it only gets you closer to reading the next chapter. Which direction did Sesshomaru choose? Is it that obviouse? Or maybe did I decide to add a little twist this time? hehe just got to stay alert to find out. Hope you all enjoyed. and please leave a comment I would really appreciate it!**


	6. Drawn to the Moon

**This chapter also turned out to be rather long, I just hope all of my readers are satisfied by the way it turned out. I am! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

The sea was just up ahead, as soon as Chinatsu flew over the great waters he would be that much closer to home. He had no idea what reason his Lord would have for wanting that strange necklace, but all that mattered at the moment was that he got it.

He noticed the dog hesitated to follow so suddenly, but that only gave him the advantage to escape faster. Was he even still following?

"Seems like I was just to fast for even..."his words were suddenly interupted by a ferocious roar. Chinatsu quickly looked behind him to find a body of white fur heading straight for him.

"He's still following!"

xxx

"Rin!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprinted through the castle. Along the way he ran into a few problems, but a few bandits were nothing compared to him. "Move!" he growled the moment another ugly faced thief was spotted. His fist had made contact with serveral of the men, but he had expected so much more.

"Not as many inside as there was outside. Hmm?" he thought.

His nose sniffered around the floors, trying his best to locate Rin instead of simply running around in circles. He was able to smell which way she went and began following in that direction. Although, it wasn't until another familiar scent caught his nose that he suddenly stopped and looked to a screen door.

He smashed through it not being all for the element of surprise, and the scene before him made him gasp in shock. "Kirara!" Inuyasha ran as quickly as he could to the fallen cat demon.

He did after all find it strange as to why there weren't more enemies inside, well the reason had just collapsed out of exhaustion. Kirara stood in the center of a large amount of beaten men; weapons thrown everywhere, bits of blood seen, the poor little cat reached her limit.

"You did good Kirara," he said while picking her small body up gently. "If you hadn't tooken care of all these guys they might of all gotten to Rin first." He heard the small meow, and he wrapped her safetly in his arms. "She's still somewhere in this castle though, and were gonna find her. "

Inuyasha took another strong sniff at the air, and his head shot straight up. "At the top?"

xxx

"I don't know who this Lord Sessho...whoever is girl, but as you can clearly see he is no where to be found." the ogre demon said as he ordered for the bandit to thrown Rin to the floor. She landed with a thud, and even though she was now free from the bandit's grasp she now had the ogre to deal with.

"He'll be here, just you wait!" she spat back. She wasn't entirely sure on how much of her statement was true, but it was certainly making her feel better. "I had just about enough of your voice!" the orge growled as he bared his long teeth at her. "So I'll simply start off with that tasty throat of yours!"

"Lord Sesshomaru..."

The sound of floor boards breaking cut through the tense moment, and Inuyasha sprung from the floor deciding to just jump in the direction Rin was in. White hair would of brought Rin's hopes up, but the obvious red atire only brought it down. She was grateful though.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuysaha leaped from the floor with his eyes set on the large ogre hovering over Rin. His fist made contact again with the beast, but he was no human so the punch didn't knock him out.

"You alright?"

Rin answered with a simple nod of her head. "Good than get out of here, go somewhere safe," he ordered then threw Kirara torward her. "Get her to some place safe too, hurry!"

Rin understood and ran from her spot on the ground. She first went straight for the tenseiga, after all that was the whole reason she came into the old castle to begin with. She grasped the sword in her hand and dusted off the sheath; Kirara tucked safelty in the slip of her kimono.

Inuyasha sent a death glare to all the bandits that huddled together in the corner. Fear struck each of the thiefs the moment a half demon broke through the floors, and once the glare was sent to them none even dared move from there spot in the corner.

Rin left through the red sliding doors, and started making her way down the stairs. She quickly haulted her steps when she noticed she was going down the same floor that broke on her when she ran up. It wasn't as if it was a 200 ft drop, but the pointed wooden panels sticking from the ground did not look too pleasant.

"You got to be kidding me!" she said as her eyes were dragged to the bottom of the castle floor. "Maybe there's another wa...AWH!" It would of been just her luck that day that the stairs supporting her feet also decided to give out on her. The wood beneath her crumpled, but the end of her kimono caught onto one of the broken boards. It wouldn't of ended as such if she hadn't bunched up her clothing as to make it easier to run.

Was it a good thing that her last beautiful kimono was now just ruined in order to keep her from falling? Her body hung from the broken board; the situation revealing much of her black slayer tights, and her beautiful mint green silk warbrobe being the only thing keeping her from falling. Except the only thing now was that she could already hear the tear coming from the material. Not only was she about to experience a world of pain, but her kimono was ruined as well.

She prepared for the worst to come to her. Yet she also supposed she could just yell for Inuyasha, although she wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything considering what he was doing at the moment. Her ears suddenly heard a snap, and a gasp excaped her mouth as the wind blew in her face while the scene of the bottom of the castle got closer and closer.

She expected pain; for splinters and the sharp end of the boards to puncture and scratch all around her body, but instead her hands began to feel thick fur between her fingers. She quickly clutched tight to the fur and landed softly realizing Kirara's transformed self had saved her.

"Thanks Kirara that was a close...Are you alright?" Kirara's still worn out body wasn't yet fully rested, and she transformed back quickly for Rin to pick her up again. "Don't worry I have the tenseiga now so we can leave. I'm sure Inuyasha will be just fine so let's go back to Kohaku now."

Before she did anything though Rin quickly took a look at the torn material of her light green kimono. The tear was much larger than she thought, and she knew once she straightened out the rest that was bunched at her waist it was going to look alot worse. She had no choice at the moment, the outfit was already ruined anyway...along with all her others burned in the fire.

"Im sorry Lord Sesshomaru..." she said as she ripped the remaining loose material hanging from her kimono. She threw the shredded pieces off to some random direction. Now the remainder of her kimono went to her knees, the rest of her legs were covered by her slayer tights.

Rin took a deep sigh, how was she suppose to explain all her ruined gifts to her Lord.

Despite the depressing thought, she couldn't help but smile for the thought that her Lord was still alive started becoming more easier for her to grasp. "I would explain it to him right now if it only meant seeing him again..." she thought.

Although she still found it odd that a sword had to make her believe that he was still out there. "Oh, well..." she said sternly as she looked to the direction she first came in from. She had other things to think about at the moment.

The pair headed in the direction of the entrance until suddenly a deep rumble shook the whole castle. "What's going on up there?"

xxx

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, this ogre demon was a real idiot. His so called hide out was already busted up in several areas; Inuyasha didn't see how the stupid demon shooting energy blasts from his mouth wasn't going to make the stucture last any longer. That was the exact reason why he didn't bring out his tesseiga, one simple windscar or even the extra weight might of been enough to make him go down.

"Would (blast) You (blast) Hold (blast) Still!" The ogre shouted while trying to shoot his jumping target.

"I will once you stop shooting all those blast! Do you want this place to collapse!" Inuyasha growled as he pointed rapidly to the idiotic demon. "Ha, as I would be stupid enough to hmm..." the ground beneath them suddenly started to shake, and a deep rumble rang throughout the whole castle.

"SEE!" Inuyasha growled again.

xxx

"Better hurry before..." Rin suddenly gasped as the roof above her suddenly started to crumble. She quickened her pace, but it was obvious that she was going to have to run back if she wanted to survive. The sounds of boards hitting boards filled her ears while dust surrounded her. She coughed some, and once the dust cleared her eyes met the blockade of wood before her.

"Looks like going forward won't do," she said while turning her head in the opposite direction, "but maybe there's a way out from the back."

xxx

Outside the shakey castle Kagome was busy bandaging up a few of Kohaku's wounds. The atmosphere was filled with worry over the people inside, but it wasn't until they felt a rumble coming from the castle their worry increased ten full.

"Rin!" Kohaku shouted as he got up from his spot on the ground and began running to the castle.

"Kohaku!" Kagome said rushing to him. He was faster than her, but once he made it inside the castle a few of his wounds reopened. They weren't life threatening, but they still hurt none the less, and the pain made his feet come to a hault.

"I told you not to move too much. Inuyasha is with her I'm sure she's fine." said Kagome as she checked his wounds. A rumble started to echo through their ears, and the castle began to shake once again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as her worry over her half demon soon became too great to hold back anymore. Kohaku watched as Kagome ran through the hall. His eyes blinked a few times to make sure what he just saw was really true. Didn't she just say not to worry?

"Women..." he said as he got up as fast as he could and ran after her.

xxx

Meanwhile in the back of the castle, a harsh yelp was heard as a fist punched it's way through a few wooden panel. "Not one of my better ideas." Rin mumbled as she inspected her bruised fist. Still though, it created a path out since there was oddly no back door she could find. "This place really is old." Rin thought considering her weak human strength was able to punch through the wood.

She held Kirara close and the tenseiga closer as she ran back to Kohaku. She ran the long distance around the castle, but once she made it back to what she could of sworn was the spot where she last saw Kohaku all that was left was a bunch of beaten men. "Kohaku!" she shouted out hoping he was just hiding in the bushes. "Did he go back already?" she wondered. "Hope he didn't get hurt."

xxx

"Iron reamer soul stealer!" Inuyasha roared as his claws attacked the orge. The thing was ugly and fat, but somehow he managed to escape each one of Inuyasha's punches or claw attacks. "Dammit, I can't attack too hard or else that might bring the whole place down, and what if Rin isn't out yet!"

With each step Inuyasha took he could easily hear the floor crack.

"Looks like it won't last much longer. One more bust through these floors and this whole place is going down." Inuyasha thought. "I just have to be as gentle as possible and I should be alright."

xxx

"Looks like we can't go this way," Kagome said pointing to the pile of wood blocking the rest of their path. "Guess were going to have to go back."

Kohaku listened to what she was saying, but the thought of Rin being in this dangerous building caused him to start picking up each wooden board one by one. "What are you doing?" said Kagome as she rushed to his side and tried to gently pull him away from all the wood.

"You don't have the strength at the moment, so let's just wait. Kohaku are you listening to me?" Apparently he wasn't for he just kept trying to get his hands on more of the wood. He couldn't help it, what if Rin was in trouble and she needed his help. "Kohaku listen to me you need to rest!" she lectured him. "Kohaku come on!"

xxx

"Alright, just got to be gentle and make my attack quick and fast." Inuyasha thought as he readied his claws. One more blow to the floor and the whole place was going down, he just knew it.

He saw a good opening appear for him to attack, and Inuyasha leaped into the air.

xxx

"Kohaku you need to rest, please just...

xxx

"I got you now!" Inuyasha shouted as he aimed his claws directly to the ogre.

xxx

"SIT down!"

It wasn't long after she said that, the roof above them started to crumble and a silver white head came crashing down to the ground. Inuyasha's whole body lay deep in the ground with his necklace glowing a bright purple.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily, but her smile soon dissapeared when she realized what happened.

"Ka..go..me...oww.."

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean that torward you!" she said in a panic as she lifted his head off the ground. Inuyasha's swirly eyes and dirty face showing how long its truely been since she used that comand on him. "It was an acciden..." Suddenly the sounds of wood against wood was heard. The entire castle was coming down, the last blast to the ground brought down most of the upper part of the castle.

"We got to get out of here, come on Inuyasha!"

xxx

"What was that!" Rin thought when the sound of the castle crumbling met her ears. She had decided it best to wait patiently in the forest for Inuyasha to return, but not even a minute into waiting the ground started to shake.

"Let's go Kirara...Kirara?" She looked around but couldn't find the little cat anywhere. She knew Kirara had decided to walk not long after they entered the forest, she didn't realize she was gone though. "Where did she go?"

The bushes suddenly started to rumble from behind her, and Rin turned her head in relief. "There you are, I thought I lost you."

xxx

The castle was completely demolished, and all that was left was broken wood and lots of dust. "That was a close one." Kohaku stated. "Yeah, it's a good thing Kirara came along when she did." Kagome petted the head of the Kirara as they flew over the destroyed castle. "Right Inuyahsa?" she said happily, but only recieved an annoyed look from him while a giant bruise was seen on his forehead.

"Oh, come on I said I was sorry." Kagome waved her hand at the ticked off half demon to make him just forget about the whole misunderstanding. "Kirara you'll take us to Rin now right?" Kohaku asked and was answered with a roar as Kirara headed in the direction the girl went.

xxx

The woods became dark, and the sky above began to take on it's darkend effect indicating that night was soon to come. Rin's feet ran as fast as they could through the dirt path. She knew she was straying off the path and going torward the mountain, but there was a giant ogre trying to kill her so she really didn't care at that point.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she thought to herself as the same ogre from before was running after her. His body was a bit bloody from the crash, but he was a demon after all so no couple of splinters was going to stop him. His intentions were to go after the half demon, but once he scensed the girl nearby he changed who the object of his attention was.

"Your the whole reason for this, and I'll make sure it's your flesh I taste first!" he roared as his hands swung the spear he managed to find in the broken wood. Rin blocked the attack with the tenseiga, but she already knew blocking was the best she could do. She knew the tenseiga could not cut, she overheard that line plenty of times when she was younger.

She kept sprinting through the forest keeping track of any long roots or rocks; the last thing she wanted to do was trip and die like the way it happened when the wolves killed her a long time ago. She was still human though and her legs began to tire out quickly, and her pace decreased.

She wondered if tenseiga might of been able to put up a barrier for her? Although she had to think logically for a moment. She was only human, and despit its heavenly wonders tenseiga was still a demon sword. Only her Lord was able to weild it and use it's special powers. Still though , she had heard that it had a will of its own at times. Which would explain the little event that happened earlier on to where the message was clear that she just had to believe her Lord was still alive.

"What I wouldn't give for that will to come out now." she thought as she made her way to the end of the forest.

Her legs began to burn in pain, but she still ran for her life. It wasn't till a light was seen at the end of the dark forest that a small amout of hope began to rise. Rin looked up to the sky throught the trees and saw that night began to set in. She noticed a large white glow shined through the trees as well, and as if she wasn't already thinking of her Lord a large bright half moon was revealed to her once the trees began to clear.

She finally made it out of the forest, and thanks to the moon light the mountain ground was clearly visible.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the new scene, and what she saw brought worry to her eyes. Only a few feet before her was a giant abyss, the mountain she stood on was completely seperated from it's other half. And so far it looked like the only way to get across was to go down the abyss.

The fall from one level of the castle to the other only scratched the surface compared to the danger this held. This was over 2000 ft down probably more, but the scene below got darker the longer it went. The length from one side of the road to the other was beyond imaginable, no human would be able to get across.

She began to run not far from the edge as to see if there was any way to get across before the ogre caught up to her. There and behold to her grateful pleasure stood a bridge. Yet...it was a very old bridge at that, but it was the only thing connecting one end of the mountain to the other.

The structure had death written all over it...it look more like thin pieces of string, rather than sturdy ropes, were supporting up old boards that were already turning gray. And just to make things better she noticed parts of the bridge looked broken.

Rin ran close to get a better look at how stable the bridge really was. "I'd rather jump off the mountain!" she said sarcasticaly. Her legs ran in the opposite direction of the bridge, trying to find as many paths she could take that didn't lead her to having to resort to walking on that wooden death trap.

She took a a step back and the ground exploded from a blast sent from the ogre's mouth. He shot blast to every direction Rin tried to take as if he purposly wanted her to take the path down the bridge. "No where else to run now girly, and you can't be stupid enough to take the bridge."

"He's right," Rin thought, "but I can't just allow myself to become an ogre's night time meal!"

It seemed like she had no other choice, so she braced the tenseiga in her hands and her feet began their journey down the old planks of wood. Her action surprised the ogre, and he quickly rushed to make sure she didn't get away.

Rin couldn't believe she was as far on the bridge as she was, but so far so good. Maybe the bridge was alot more sturdier than she thought. Although at just that moment her foot suddenly crashed through one of the old wooden planks. Spoke too soon... She tugged and pulled at her ankle, but the moment the bridge suddenly shook Rin's eyes automatically looked to the source of the shake.

She couldn't believe it, the ogre was running after her! He must of really been stupid, his oversize weight was only going to bring the whole thing down. The entire structure began to shake with every step the big dummy made, and all hope was draining from Rin's positive soul. "I got you now!" she heard.

Rin closed her eyes only to hear the ogre then roar in pain. The sound surprised her, and she opened her eyes to see Kirara and Kohaku floating in the air; Kohaku's weapon slicing a large gash in the demon's right shoulder. "W-why you!" the ogre growled as he took aim torward Kirara.

"Oh, no you don't!" Inuyasha barked which brought both the orge and Rin's attention to the end of bridge. Inuyasha and Kagome stood on the mountain grounds with the tesseiga drawn and ready for action. "Now that I can fnally use this," his proud tone of voice refering to the sword in his hands. "I'd say a few prayers if I were you."

"I think not, you wouldn't want to hurt this tasty meal now would you." He spay back while he grabbed Rin harshley by the arm. He pulled her leg from the broken wood, and used her as a shield from Inuyasha's attacks. The windscar was haulted the moment Inuyasha spotted Rin in the ogre's arms. "Damn...oh well I don't need the tesseiga to defeat this guy," the crack of the half demon's knuckles was heard and Inuysha leaped torward the bridge.

Another beam was shot from the ogre's mouth, but this was was not aimed at Inuyasha. "Kagome look out!" Rin choked out from the vice grip around her neck. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed hold of her before the blast made full contact.

"Hah, now how of that...hmm?" the demon's senses kicked into action and he used his spear to deflect Kohaku's second attack. "You won't get me that easily boy, not when I have this girl in my arms." He spat, his arrogant red eyes looked to the two young men just waiting for them to attack.

"He's right," Rin thought, "as long as he has me those two can't get to him." Her eyes searched her surrounding to see what she could do to help. "His spear!" she thought. "If I can just get ahold of it...then maybe I can pry myself from his grasp...or at the very least be of some use." It was worth a shot, she couldn't just allow herself to be held hostage like a helpless child. She had to survive. "If I die...than I'll never get to see Lord Sesshomaru again."

The thought sprung her body into action, and she used the sheath of the tenseiga to wack the demon as hard as she could on the head. His arm griped her around the neck after all, so her hands were free. His head leaned down at the attack, and for a moment Rin thought she might of actually got him.

"Is that the best you can do..." she heard. The ogre lifted his head to reveal a red mark bruised on his bald head, and an evil smirk on his hidious face. Rin didn't know what to say, but she sure felt stupid at the moment.

"Rin!" Kohaku shouted as he and Kirara attacked straight on torward the two on the bridge. Kirara's claws sliced right through the ropes of the bridge, and soon enought both Rin and the ogre were struggling just to stay on.

"What an idiot!" the ogre shouted while releasing Rin so he could keep his balance. Rin struggled just as much; with one of the ropes sliced the bridge was tilted to the side. Rin hung on for dear life to the wooden planks.

"Good work Kirara now let's get him." The two sored throught the mountain air, and now with the ogre distracted on not falling to his death, they were able to make yet again another head on attack.

"He got him!" Kagome stated as the scene of Kirara ramming the ogre straight in the head causing the demon to fall back. "Wait!" said Inuyasha.

"Rin grab my hand!" Kohaku said extending his hand. Rin nodded, but just as she was about to grab hold she felt something tug at her neck. Both her and Kohkau looked back to see the ogre had grasped the remaining material of her Lord's white kimono. "Oh no!" she thought.

Her body was tugged along with the ogre's as he fell from the bridge, Sesshomaru's kimono in his grasp. He tugged hard on the material to jerk Rin back into his grasp as he fell. "If I'm going down, I'm bringin you with me!" he said.

"Rin!" shouted all three of her companions. "Inuyasha!" Kagome then shouted as she noticed he had jumped from the cliff.

"Hurry Kirara!" Kohaku ordered as he and his felin companion tried racing to grap hold of the extending hand Rin held out. "Hang on!" Inuyasha then said as he raced down the mountains's rugged rocks to try and finally kill the demon without hurting Rin.

Blast were shot from the ogre's mouth again, each aiming for Inuyasha and Kohaku. Though the attack was dodged from both the two warriors, it sure enough slowed them down. The ground was becoming closer and closer, and the ogre already had his fangs preparing to puncture the column of Rin's neck.

"Oh no!" both Inuyasha and Kohaku thought.

They couldn't do anything with the demon holding her hostage, and now she was about to have her neck gobbled up by an ogre before she felt the pain of the 2000 ft fall. They weren't going to make it. Rin extended her hand out farther torward her two rushing companions.

"Kohaku...Inuyasha," she thought. Despite her hopless situation, Rin still had hope that one person would truely save her.

"Lord...LORD SESSHOMARU!" she shouted.

The sound of her call echoed throughout the whole mountain, and her shout was suddenly matched with a ferocious roar.

Rin's eyes widened at the sound, and even the ogre stopped his actions to see what was going on. A bright light began to shoot it's way from the sky.

It was almost as if the moon's light had escaped the white pearl in the sky, and was now following Rin's call.

"This is..." Inuyasha thought in shock. Both him and Kohaku were flung back from the power of the demotic energy passing through them and a breath taking speed.

The ogre caught sight of that same white demotic light aiming straight for him at a speed far greater than he could ever imagine. It was like the fact that gravity was on the ogre's side didn't matter. Whoever was in that shine of white energy was far faster that the other two fights, and it left the ogre completely stunned. "What the...!"

Rin didn't know what was happening. One moment she thought she was going to die, the next moment... she caught the sight of blood gushing from the ogre's head. The demon let go of her and his already dead body fell the rest of the way down to the black darkness. She hadn't even realised something had killed him, but her eyes suddenly met the bright light of whatever it was that saved her.

She felt something on the hand that she was extending out to Inuyasha and Kohaku. Something was grabbing on to her hand, and the white light began to take the form of a long arm.

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped for her. Like she was no longer even falling to her death, and all Rin could do was watch as the creature within the white light transformed before her very eyes.

The light from the hand that held onto hers started to dissapate and revealed to her a white gloved hand with long clawed pale fingers. White clothing started to become visible to her along with sturdy black armor. Long legs covered in flowing clothing was next to be presented to her sight, and her eyes followed every inch of whatever was revealed to her.

The pale hands, the white clothing. The moment she saw long silver white hair fan around them she could already feel tears form in her eyes.

The last thing revealed to her was the face. The white light dissapeared to present Rin's teary eyes with a beautiful glowing white face. Two magenta strips revealed on each porcelain cheek, and a blue half moon presented directly in the center between splitting silver white bangs.

Finally the eyes were shown through red marked eyelids. At first her brown eyes met crimson bright red ones, but soon those devil red eyes calmed their glare to instead have two golden orbs begin to form in the center of those heavenly eyes.

It was like the sun itself kissed each one of those eyes, and the whole familiar figure left Rin in tears.

"Lord...Sesshomaru." Rin sobbed. Sesshomaru pulled Rin by her hand, and he soon he had her bridal style in his arms. She was so stunned at just who was holding her at that moment she hadn't even realised that they were floating thanks to him.

He saved her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened only by a bit and his eyesbrown drew together. His facial expression was that of not angry, but more of in his own way serious confusion. Was this woman in his arms really that little girl that used to pick flowers, sing silly tunes, and follow him around everywhere? It was her scent that drew him to her, it was so much like Rin's.

His warm honey eyes suddenly widened in shock when he felt the woman in his arms press the palm of her cold hands to his warm cheek.

"Your here..." Rin whispered. She had to touch him, the fear of him dissapearing on her again was so great she felt like her insides were about to come out. Sesshomaru felt her fingers run up and down the side of his twin stripes, and it reminded him of the day before he left his lands. The way this woman in his arms caressed his face was the same way Rin did back then. His thought began to wonder, "This really must be..."

"Rin.." he whispered back, and in return Rin put each of her hands on his cheeks. It was as thought she just had to make sure he was really alive, that he was really there...and this was no dream. She wasn't going to wake up with just the tenseiga in her hands and the news still be true that her Lord was dead.

When she felt his soft cheek she couldn't help the few more tears that spilled. He was no illusion, he was real, and he had finally returned to her.

xxx

"I must say my Lady, for a moment I almost had you confused for your Son." Chinatsu said as he stood upon the sands of the beach facing the grant Mother herself.

"It would seem he had other business to attend to," she replied. "No matter though."

"If it's a fight you want my La.."

"Whoever said anything about a fight."

"Huh?"

"I am here for more than a fight Chinatsu, I want answers."

**That's it for this chapter, it took me a while to get things the way I wanted them to be. I had to think long and hard on how Sesshomaru would make his grant entrance, there was so many options but I like the one I choose :) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, and stay alert for the next chapter!**

**If it is possible for some, any comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	7. The One That Got Away

**AN: This was originaly planned to be my last chapter, but this isn't the first time my hopefully last chapter became to long that I had to split it in two. O well that means that I am that much closer to the next and final chapter. Of course that doesn't mean that more Sess/Rin won't be on the way after. I have many more stories planned for these two but right now I need to make sure this one is complete. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

Inuyasha settled himself ontop of Kirara, the cat demon keeping both him and Kohkau from falling to their deaths. The half demon had his eyes glued to the pair floating down below.

"He really is alive...," Inuyasha thought to himself; the sight of his elder brother took off the extra weight he felt on his shoulders when he thought that Sesshomaru was dead. He had never before been so happy to see the bastard.

"And just where have you been all this time!" he barked down below to Sesshomaru. "You sure have a funny way of getting back here safe, do you realise how worried we...you made Rin!" Inuyasha almost cursed at his stumble of words. As happy as he was, if Sesshomaru ever found out his little brother was worried about him the jerk would never let the poor half demon live it down. And why in the world did he smell like salt water? What exactly had he been through?

"Hey, are you even listening!"

"Sesshomaru, Rin! You both ok?" Kagome shouted from ontop of the cliff.

Apparently no answers were given for it seemed like Sesshomaru and Rin were still stuck in their own little world at the moment. Their eyes still glued to the others as if neither one was really sure if the other was truely there or not. Rin still had her hands on Sesshomaru's cheeks, and the way her fingers brushed over each magenta mark only reminded them both of the day he left to war.

He would of hissed at any other touch, but once he accepted it really was Rin in his arms he allowed it. His marking were sensitive, and Rin's soft touch was soothing in its own way.

Her hands may of grown in size, but they were still as soft as he remembered. It wasn't just the growth in her hands that surprised him though. Her face, her hair, espacially her legs...her whole body had grown. Her womanly curves and chest area was unable to go unnoticed. How could he not notice it was a better way to put it, but he refused to look like a perverted fool and stare.

Her scent was the only thing that lef him to her. If he had followed by just her looks he would of hesitated too many times. This was not the little girl he left behind...

It was only 5 years since he left her, and Sesshomaru found it extremely interesting on how much her size changed in that short amout of time. To him 5 years was nothing at all, his hair hardley even grew an inch during that time period so why would anything else of his appearence changed.

Rin was human though...and it wasn't as if he ever held any amount of interest to any other human before her to examine their ageing process. He knew she would grow soon,...but not this soon. Only thing he did know about the time period of humans was that they aged by far faster than demons ever did, and now he was given a slight example of just how fast.

His expression of shock left his face not long after it was made, and now he simply gave the woman in his arms a serious yet somewhat curious look. The thoughts in Rin's head though were on different subjects.

"It really is him..." Rin thought as her fingers caressed his soft warm cheeks. All the previous events left her body trembling in fear, and made her hands feel like they were made of ice. Yet now...now that she was in the arms of the one she had longed to see after 5 longs years, and the fear in her heart melted away and was replaced with a feeling she was unable to put her finger on. A feeling between the most bliss of happiness and the most comforting relief.

The way he looked...the moon shining above him giving his whole body that angel like glow. He looked just as he did the day he left her in the village; to this day he still looked so mysteriously beautiful. His face looked exactly the same, his whole appearance and color was just as she remembered.

Even though the color of the sun from his eyes mixed with his moon light pale skin shouldn't compliment too well when it came to the category of color...how in the world was all of it able to create such a perfect looking creature. "He's just as I remember." Rin thought.

The warm feel of his face warmed up her icy hands, and she couldn't help but run the pads of her fingers over the silk magenta ribbons adorning his smooth creamy cheeks. The way he looked at her, it almost seemed like apart of him was confused. Like as if he saved the wrong person, but then again the other part looked like he was more shocked than confused.

It suddenly hit Rin that while his appearance had not changed at all...her's had a great deal!

The moment she realised that her whole world was suddenly brought back to reality that she was floating with him in mid air. She released his cheeks and held on tightly to his armor the moment she looked down to the endless fall.

The very same fall that the she would of died from if it hadn't been for the demon holding her now. Rin thought for a second on how exactly the ogre was able to bring her down with him, and once the reason struck her memory her hand quickly went to her neck.

She let out the intake of breath she didn't even know she held once she felt her Lord's white kimono still around her, and her breathing went back to normal when she felt the tenseiga laying in her lap. She quickly grabbed onto the sword and despite the close contact they had she presented it to him.

Sesshomaru looked to the sword, then to her. "I-I'm sure you would like this back." she told him with a smile. "I hope my physical appearance doesn't displease him." she thought for she knew there was no way to undo it.

Rin felt her body move, and she watched as her Lord flew them to the top of the cliff where Kagome stood. Kirara followed and soon after everyone was safetly on the ground with the exception of Rin whom still in Sesshomaru's arms, and still held on tight to his armor.

She really wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around his neck, but it wasn't the first time she had to get ride of such an urge. She simply held on tight to his armor; she was always unconcious when he held her in his arms as a little girl. Now she was awake and fully aware at what was happening, and she wasn't about to let go just yet.

She did however wonder what caused him not to put her down on her feet, but when she moved her ankle some she realised the reason. Her ankle was badly bruised, but it was no surprise since her foot crashed through old broken boards. She would simply have to bandage it later, and she felt a flutter in her stomach knowing that he held her to keep her from feeling any pain if she stood.

Sesshomaru looked to her injured ankle, the purple stain starting to show, he then looked to his lost sword.

"So this is where you got to." he thought as he took it from her lap. Rin saw his hand take the tenseiga and slip the sword next to bakuseiga at his hip.

The sword of heaven, and the sword of destruction were finally together again. And they were both his to wield and his alone.

After he looked to his two swords his eyes went to the white piece of material around her neck. Rin knew what he meant and took off his torn kimono from her neck. It looked absolutely terribly, and she would be lucky if he ever found her worthy to recieve any other gifts from him ever again.

"And there is still the rest of his gifts that got burned in the fire...How can I ever make him forgive me?" she wondered as she then presetned him his tattered kimono.

"I didn't mean for it to happen...I'm so sor..."

Sesshomaru suddenly took hold of the torn wardrobe and inspected it for a mere moment. He used his left hand to inspect his previous now torn kimono, and his right hand he used to hold Rin . His arms were longer than any usual man's so it only made sence that he could hold her with just one arm.

After that simple moment he simply gave it back to her and then brought his arm to ressume its position under her knees. Rin wasn't entirely sure if he was mad or not. If he was mad he wouldn't hold such a calm look, right? Her thoughts concluded that even if he was mad his facial expression wouldn't of changed in the least,...but he did put his arm back under her legs so...

"That must mean that everything is alright." Rin concluded as she smiled knowing he wasn't mad at her.

She looked to the torn peice of white material. It was no longer that white kimono she would cuddle up to at night. It didn't even hold his scent anymore; all it held was the smell of burned wood and ashes, and if she were to ever cuddle with it now it would certainly not remind her of her Lord.

But...that didn't matter anymore. The source of that wonderful smell was right in front of her. The only reason she ever cuddled up to his kimono at night was becasue it allowed her to think that he was closer than he really was.

Well now... he really was here, and Rin found no use for the silk she held in her hands...not when the true source of all her affection was holding her right at that moment.

Rin felt her Lord start to move torward Inuyasha and the others, and while he walked Rin dropped the dirty white silk in her hands. The kimono fell to the ground, and her hands instead went to the white material showing at the base of his collarbone. The area where his kimono folded is where her hands clutched, and his warm body heat warmed her shivering one.

"He's returned." she thought. And she wanted never to let go, ever.

Sesshomaru carried Rin over to Kohaku who was now standing with little Kirara at his feet. Sesshomaru went to the young man seeing how he was no longer a boy anymore. Sesshomaru didn't hold too much concern for him though, and he gave Rin over to the slayer by placing her in Kohaku's arms.

Kohaku was surprised by his action, but not as surprised as Rin was. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she said as she looked back to him. She tried her best not to sound like some desperate child, but she wanted to be closer to him at the moment.

"Wait in the village." Sesshomaru told her, and it was the first time he spoke since he whispered her name not long after saving her. Rin saw the look in his eyes, that soft look she remembered so well. She fought with all her might not to just simple jump back into his arms, and instead she only nodded her head in understanding.

Sesshomaru let the woman in his arms go, despite the small amount of protest in the back of his head. He still had business to take care of. Rin was safe at the moment, and after seeing just how close to death she really was he was content with the decision he made in going after her instead of Chinatsu.

It didn't leave him too frusterated. After all it wasn't the first time he choose Rin aside from the enemy. The first time Rin was abducted by Naraku Sesshomaru choose to go after her when he could of easily went right after that lowely half demon.

If Rin died becasue of his foolish choice to go after Chinatsu first then... He prefered not to think about it.

Rin watched as her Lord suddenly lifted himself off the ground and began flying in a certain direction. Suddenly it hit to to wonder if he was even going to come back for her. Was he going back to war? Rin was almost about to cry out the question that Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"Hey, where are you going?" he shouted as they all watched Sesshomaru fly higher torward the sky.

"I have some unfinished business." he answered before his body began to dissapear into a white ball of light that began to sour out of sight into the night sky.

Rin looked to the direction he went in. He told her to wait in the village and that is exactly what she was going to do. When will she see him again though? She sighed and forced a smile to form her face. He was alive, and at the moment that is all that mattered.

"Come on, Miroku and Sango are getting worried." Kagome's voice breaking the silence. "Yeah he'll be back anyway." Inuyasha said, his statement easing the heart of the girl in Kohaku's arms.

"You alright Rin?" the slayer asked. Rin nodded in replie, but her eyes never left the bright half moon hanging in the sky.

xxx

Sesshomaru raced through the night sky leaving all the stars to perform their own little light show to his serious gaze. He had traveled a long way, and his pride swelled over his superior keen sense of smell. The distanve between him and Rin was far beyond anything he could of imagined. It even surprised him that he heard her call in the first place. If he had walked or even ran in his smaller form to save her he would of never made it, in fact he would of been days late.

Of course he was much faster in his demon form, and all his senses were brought to their max. Perhaps if he went after the bastard general in his smaller form he of never even heard Rin's call, so he was proud of his animal insitncts kicking in when they did.

It wasn't too much farther now, he could already smell the stentch of salt water...or was that just him. Good thing Rin didn't have a good sense of smell otherwise she would of scunched her nose at the salty scent. His whole body was dry now, but he still reeked of salt water and burned ashed. After all this was over he was going to make those castle servants of his run a bath for him.

The moonlight sent off waves of light reflecting off the ocean's waters, and Sesshomaru took that as his sign that he was close. It was just as he had figured. Chinatsu had escaped along with every trace of his scent, but...who was this other familiar scent he was smelling.

"Why of all people?" he thought to himself as the sight of his own Mother got closer and closer.

Sesshomaru felt the soft sand beneath his black boots, and his eyes gazed deeply into his Mother's as though she didn't even need to tell him what he already knew.

"And just where hav you been?" she asked as she turned her head from the sea. That was the second time that day he had been asked that question and again he didn't answer.

Sesshomaru looked to the woman in front of him, and he could already feel his blood start to heart up over her actions. Why did she do it?

xxx

Why did she let him go?

"Why?" thought Chinatsu. The demon general sored over the great waters in his true form; the events that passed still buzzed through his mind. She wanted answers, and he in turn told her everything he knew. It wasn't as though he knew the whole reason behind his actions, it was his Lord's intentions after all.

She asked why he wanted what he wanted, and he simply told her he acted on his Lord's orders.

She asked what the Northern Lord's intentions were, and he than simply told her that his Lord's intentions were not of his knowing.

She than aasked a very peculiar question that even Chinatsu found strange that he couldn't answer. What was the name of the Northern Lord?

He honestly never heard his own Lord's name...He was sure his Lord had a name, but it was never mentioned to him. He was always just refered to as Northern Lord. Was there a reason behind that, or was he just that mysterious? He never remembered hearing of the Dog General's name either, or the the Great Ladys for that was just what they were always refered to as. It may as well be a surprise that he even knew Sesshomaru's name.

He remembered the way the Lady looked to him, it was as though he just failed a written exam and she looked to him like he was filled with stupidity.

"Leave my sight." he remembered her saying. To just simply leave...without a fight...why? If it were Sesshomaru Chinatsu had a feeling he would of met him watery grave, but it was not Sesshomaru that followed him. Why did she let him go, what were her intentions?

"It matters not," he said as he thought about the Meidou Stone he was able to get away with. Now that he had it he will finally get to know why his Lord had wanted it so bad. Although...he still couldn't help but feel that his previous time spent with the royal dog family was far from over.

And somewhere far behind the general soured a sharp eyed demon carrying out his orders to follow the Ram demon.

xxx

The water was surprisingly hot, and that pleased him so it meant that no castle servant would have to face the wrath of the Dog Lord that late night.

Sesshomaru stood waist deep in the hot mineral water, his body completely stripped and the moonlight caused the water to glisten against his pale perfect skin. His silk textured hair cascaded down his back, and the ends floating along the water gave off the look as if a stream of silver had just been added to the clear liquid.

His eyes gazed at his reflection, his clear face shown perfectly in the water until ripples formed from the tiny drops of water falling for his bangs. The cool night air breezing through some of the loose strands of his silver white locks gave off a supernatural look to his already glowing unique body.

He could of just bathed in his own private bath house, yet the night was cool and even as a child he always prefered the outdoor bath house.

His family's castle grounds were much larger than they appeared, and far beyond the main building structures was a well sized bath house. The option was to either have an indoor bath or an outdoor, and of course the well sculptured piece of perfection choose the outdoors. It was rather large for just him to accomidate, and it's appearance looked similar to that of a normal hot spring.

The servants had decorated the ground with lush greenery around the large pool, and the rock boulders surrounding the water gave off the natural forest look. If it wasn't for the obvious large bath house just behind him anyone would of thought that they really had found the paradise of hot springs.

Sesshomaru ran his hands through the strands of his hair making sure every tangle was out, but not as if there were many tangles to deal with in the first place. The servants had offered their assistance, but he had always enjoyed bathing alone. The water was hot, the night was cool, and he wanted nothing more than peace and quiet at the moment.

He already bathed his body whipping away every trace of salt of buned ash from his skin. He had already washed his hair...a countless amount of times thanks to it's length, and once he was satisfied with the texture, sight, and scent of it he ceased his hands from touching it any longer.

He was not a helpless child, he hated being assisted almost as much as being told what to do. The servants should of learned by now never to offer their assistance when it came to bathing his body, but they wouldn't be very good servants if they didn't.

The male servants guarded the castle, but the females were the ones that handles most of everything else. "Low life demons" is what he refered to them all as. He also knew of the desires the female servants always had in him, and even some of the male servants as well. As a younger boy their attracton for the Western Prince was questionable, but as he grew older it was undeniable.

The offers the female servants made when it came to assisting or accompanying him through the night in his bed chambers...denied.

The offers the male servants made when it came to assisting or accompanying him through out the night in his bed chambers...completely denied! Plus the loss of a few male servants the next day.

He had to learn to keep those sexual desires under control, and thanks to his "I'm superior to everyone" attitude he found it in himself to reject many of the offers made by wenches, concubines, even some high class female demons whom were always willing to give their body to one such as he.

He had a theory that perhaps sexual desires do not effect those that are able to obtain it so easily. Of course that is what he simply concluded.

"That servant of yours is getting rather annoying," suddenly came the voice of his Mother as she opened the door leading to the outdoor bathing pool. "He does nothing but rant about where you are, and how he wants to be by yours side and other nonsence along side that."

Her feet touched the tile floors and she looked to her son who gave her his look of annoyance. "You mind?" he asked as he turned his body away from her.

"It is not like I haven't seen your naked rump before, besides the servants were to scared to come in and give these to you." she said as she walked over to a low wooden bench and placed down his fresh dry cloths.

"A few proper words of appreciation would be nice considering I could of just let you walk along the castle nude."

"Hmmm," he replied, his usual tactic of simply ignoring her comments returning.

"Your not still upset that I led Chinatsu go are you?" she asked as she stood along the bath pool. "Rest assure I had good intentions for doing what I did." she said.

Sesshomaru highly doubted that, if he were to guess her true intentions he would say that she wanted to create what she lacked in her life. And that was entertainment.

"Talon is already following him, you know as well as I that his sight is far more better than ours. He is a hawk demon after all." she said refering to her personal demon hawk messenger. Sesshomaru knew who she was talking about, but he still didn't like the fact that she made him go when Chinatsu was his prey to deal with.

"Trust me we have not seen the last of him, and if anyone is to blame you were the one who left during the chase. And you don't honestly believe your poor Mother could of taken that demon on alone do you?"

He knew she could of put up a fight at the least until he arrived, which meant there were other reasons as to why she let the general go. Knowing her he knew she wasn't going to simply tell him, so he would just have to wait and see what happens.

"No matter what," he thought,"he along with that Northern Lord will die by my hands, and mine alone."

"Where did you run off to anyway?" she then asked as he prepared to leave the pool.

Her question brought his mind back to Rin. The girl...well...more like woman now was probably waiting for him in the village. He still found it hard to believe how much she grew since he last left, and now he was curious to see how much of her attitude and personality had changed.

In some ways he didn't want he to change, in another he was curious to see on how much of her had changed for the better over time. He will soon find out though.

"You ever going to answer your Mother?" It suddenly hit her that there was only thing in the world that would make her Son have a change of mind when it came to the process of killing.

"So...," she said amusingly,"how is that little human of yours doing?"

Sesshomaru heard her comment and automatically got up from the pool to quickly leave the annoying curious woman.

Except the moment the rest of his naked glory was exposed the Lady's eyes went into shock and she smilrked as if her Son's well endownment was all her doing. Well with the help of his father it was them after all that created the dripping body of perfection in front of her wasn't it.

"My my surpassed your Father indeed." she said teasingly with a small chuckle. Sesshomaru realised what exactly she meant by that and quickly hid his crimson red face under his damp bangs and grabbed his dry cloths quickly. She kept laughing until she realised that he in all his said naked glory started walking right out of the bath house along the castle gounds.

She couldn't believe it. He really did intend to embarres her!

Sesshomaru walked only a few feet from the bath house, and felt a sense of victory when he heard the woman's shout of "PUT ON YOUR CLOTHS!"

He did just that not long after walking out, but still...having that woman so enraged all becasue of his actions only left him feeling like he overall won the score by Mother=1, Sesshomaru=Winner! Of course, he made sure it wouldn't of happened any other way.

**AV: Yes I did make it to where Chinatsu escaped, but this story of mine is more about the reunion of Sess/Rin. I already have a story planned out for when Sesshoamru crosses paths with the North again. But that story is for a different time, as for right now all that matters is Sesshomaru and how his view of Rin changes some now that she is older and of Rin's view of her Lord now that her mind has matured. Will their views on each other change for the better? Just got to keep reading to see what I have in store for these two XD.**

**Any reviews given would be greatly appreciated, I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story so far I'm glad you all like it and it only urges me on to write more so Thanks! Until next chapter so stay alert!**


	8. Welcome Home

**Well here it is the final chapter of the story, I must say I had lots of fun writing this one. I enjoyed writing the whole story, it was a good way to pass the time and I love these characters so it was really fun and interesting. This chapter though is by far my favorite, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters.**

"Huh, what's going on? Rin asked as she eyed a group of the village men huddling around what used to be the spot her and Kaede's hut stood. "The men of the village have offered to rebulid our hut. I have asked them to rebuild it larger since I know yae would like privacy now that yae are older." Kaede answered.

Rin smiled at the news, and she couldn't be more happier that she would have her own space now. Not that being so close to Kaede was a bad thing, but she was older now which meant she would prefer her own privacy every once in a while. "That's so nice of them. I'l have to thank them later."

"How was the night over at Sango's spent?"

Rin almost laughed as she tried to think of a proper way to answer. "I honestly don't know how they can sleep with so many giggles and cries from their children, but Sango did manage to bandage up my wound." Rin pointed to her bandaged ankle, the swelling almost completely gone.

Kaede looked to the young woman's injured ankle, her stare on her face was like that of a concerned Mother to her daughter. "You should not of placed yourself in such danger child." the old priestess spoke. Rin looked down at the comment, what kind of 16 year old girl would be fond of being refered to as "child".

Still though, Kaede was her caretaker and Rin would not talk disrespectfully to her. She instead decided to change the subject on a more brighter note. "Lady Kaede!" Rin suddenly said happily.

"I know," she said, "Inuyasha told me about it. Yae must be truely happy."

Rin nodded, how could she not be happy. Her Lord was alive, but where he was at the moment she did not know. She only hoped she would get to see him again soon.

"H's still of this world..and..Rin is no longer a child." Kaede thought as she watched the young pretty teen look up at the beautiful morning sky.

"She...can make her own choice now." The only question was that if now was the right time to explain to Rin the desicion she was able to make. She had a choice to make, and she was going to have to choose between the village...or going back to being with Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps I'll explain it to her later." Kaede concluded. She didn't want to explain it to Rin before for the simple reason that she didn't want Rin's mind to automatically stay on a one tracked side. If the girl knew all this time that when she was older she could simply go back with Sesshomaru if she wanted than she may of never of gotten as close to the village as she did.

Rin seemed happy in the village, she really did. And the village were more than happy to have her. She had learned so much, and many of the children were fond of her along with many of the villagers. She had a family here, and Kaede worried that if perhaps leaving the village to go back to Sesshomaru so soon was a good idea at the moment.

She would wait just a little longer till she informed Rin on the important desicion she would have to make, and as of right now Kaede was just glad that the girl was safe.

All thoughts seemed well until suddenly Kaede felt a sharp pain run up her spine, and the old woman's hands quickly went to her chest.

"Lady Kaede!" Rin cried out as she went to the old woman's side. "What's the matter?"

Her hands that clutched her chest loosened some, and the pain was gone as suddenly as it had appeared. "Are you ok?"

Kaede sat up from her current spot. "Aye child, must be some nerve problems."

"Lady Kaede are you sure, it seemed so..."

"Priestess Kaede!" came the sudden voice of one of the village men. "We found this in the fire, it's a surprise it even survived."

Rin automatically recongnized the piece of material in the man's hands, and she quickly took it as to inspect and see if what she really saw was true.

It was her orange checkered creme kimono, the first outfit she ever recieved from her Lord. The end were burned a bit, and it was filthy dirty with ashes and soot. Yet overall it was still in good shape. It must of been burnied in the middle of all her wardrobe, and perhaps the fire never had time to reach it.

"Was this all?" she asked, and the man nodded his head in response. So this really was the only thing that survived. It left her happy yet sad at the same time. All those expensive gifts...how was she going to tell her Lord how she carelessly let them all burn. Well, she did try to save them. "If only I had acted quicker, if only I wasn't so weak." she thought to herself.

"We should all be thankeful that no one was hurt, and now we just need to work on getting things back to the way they were." Kaede said as she looked to Rin who held on to her childhood kimono.

"Rin," she said which reverted the young woman's eyes to look away from the orange material. "I need yae to go and gather as many herbs as yae can find from the fields. The fire burned all the supply that we had so do make sure yae bring back enough to last us for a while."

"Yes," she answerd, and after being handed a few baskets she headed for the herbs that grew in the fields a short distance from the village.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" the young woman whispered as she sat on the summer green grass that coated the open fields. Rin found a nice spot to sit and relax while at the same time found a few herbs she could gather in the process. It was only just the previous night that her brown eyes meet pure ember gold ones, and even thought it hadn't been that long since she last saw him she already missed him terribly.

"I'm so glad he's alive," Rin mumbled as her hands reached for the medicinal plants sticking out of the ground.

Rin began to wonder how exactly she would of been able to get on with life if her Lord was truely dead. She knew it was silly to still have such admiration torward him, but she couldn't help it. When someone saves your life countless times, how can one not feel such feeling torward their own rescuer.

As a child her confessions of love torward that wandering dog demon were unquestionable, and as she grew older she never denied her feelings when she said to herself she loved him.

Although...

Those were childhood confessions, she was much older now. If she were to say she loved him when she was a little girl anyone would take it as innocently as possible. Yet now, if she said she loved him even she would be confused on which category of love she meant.

She still loved him the way one would admire someone, that was the way she had always loved him. She admired him, admired him for always saving her, for always protecting her, and for always being there when she needed him most. As she got older she realized that her admiration allowed her to confess in her childish mine that she loved him.

But..being in love with him.

It was obvious that she saw him as the object of her affections, and it was obvious that is she had things her way she would love to be in his arms right now. Could she possible be in love him? So soon?

Rin took a long sigh, whatever her feelings were for him at the moment; in the end all she wanted was to see him again. The green field surrounding her reminded her of the dream she had not long ago. Even the warm summer air and peaceful atmosphere was just the same. Yet of course, just like her dream, there was one very important person missing.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she sighed.

"Rin..."

Rin popped her head up the moment she heard her name, her eyes widened in shock thinking if what she heard was really what she thought she heard. She was almost too afraid to turn her head, what is it was her dream all over again.

What if it all turned out to be a dream...and when she woke up her Lord would still be at war.

It was too much, her hands twitched but once she heard footsteps head her way she had no choice to turn around. She expected Kohaku, she expected Inuyahsa, she never expected for her eyes to meet the ember pools of sunshine she had been wanting to see.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried out with a smile. She quickly got to her feet and rushed over to his side. She didn't expect him back so soon!

She wanted to wrap her arms tightly around his neck, but she knew better than to over step her boundaries just yet. She did however put her hands on his armor making sure the spikes didn't puncture his skin.

"My Lord your back!" she said happily. She looked to him, and much to their surprise neither one had to look too high or too low. It was either a simple tilt of the head up, or tilt of the head down in order for their eyes to meet.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You have grown," he said in a calm tone.

Rin brought her hands from his armor and while one clutched tightly to her wardrobe the other rubbed the back of her head as a red blush stained her cheeks. "Yes well... it..it has been a while."

Her height had surprised him as well; her head must of reached the edge of his shoulder, and if he were to ever lean his chin down it would rest comftorable upon the crown of her head. Her height definintly intrigued him, and her body had also...wait...

"What is that you wear?" he asked as he then noticed her atire was not of any of the kimonos he had given her. He would never provide her with such a plain groosome color.

"Here it goes..." Rin thought nervously as she looked down to the old kimono she was wearing.

One of the village woman had offered it to her since the light green one Rin used to wear was all ripped up. It was nice of the woman to give it to her since her daughter had married and left the village, but it was nothing compared to the bright colored kimonos Rin was used to wearing.

Sesshomaru felt somewhat...rejected. All those kimonos he bought for her, did she even wear any of them. He thought he saw her in a nice looking one the other night, but it wasn't her wardrobe that drew his attention to her in the first place. Did she refuse to wear them? Did she even recieve them?

He was more than positive that heavy trunk of treasures was delivered to her, but he did make Jaken deliver it after all...that was the last time he ever bestowed the imp with such a task. Where was he anyway?

The Dog Lord's look of disgust became more obvious the more his eyes roamed the dark brown like kimono. It was... what peasant woman would wear. Edleast to him that is what it was, and the thought of Rin dressed in such atire didn't make him too happy. She may as well wear that ridiculous material that most village girls wrap wround their waist, or wrap their hair up in some old rag.

"It doesn't suit you." he told her while trying to keep the sound of rejection in his voice at bay.

His comment surprised the young woman, and while she did agree with him she was grateful that she did have something to wear at the moment. "Please forgive me..." he heard her say. He almost regretted saying anything, this was not the way he planned the meeting with her to be.

"..." and now he didn't know how to put his next sentence.

"There was a fire," she then said. "It...destroyed everything. My Lord I tried to save all the beautiful kimonos that you gave me, but I was unable to. I appreciate all you have given me and now I only ask that you please forgive my actions."

It was the best apology she could think of, and she only hoped he wasn't mad.

"You found use in all of them?" she heard him ask. Sesshomaru's rage had completely subsided once he heard that it was all a mere accident, and there was no longer any reason to be mad. He only now wondered if she even got to enjoy her gifts.

"Oh, yes!" Rin replied with a happy smile. "I believe I was able to wear ever single one. I recieved many compliments from them, and it made me happy to know that they were from you." Rin's face suddenly flushed, maybe she said too much. Her hands quickly went to the orange material hidden in the slip of her kimono in hopes that is changed the subject.

"Look, this managed to survive though."

Sesshomaru eyes the orange creme kimono he had given Rin when she first began to travel with him. The smell of burned silk clung to it so it was more than obvious that she was not lying about the fire. Not that he doubted her in the first place, but it did answer his question as to why the whole area smelled more like burning wood than usual.

"It was the only one that survived though, sorry about the others..." Rin brought her kimono to her chest and looked away.

"They filled their purpose, you need not apologize any longer."

His answer caused the woman in front of him to look straight at him again. Rin gave him one of her most happiest smiles and thought, "Thank goodness he's not mad."

She looked to Sesshomaru's face, seeing not one ounce of dissapointment. He almost looked satisfied, well from his eyes he looked that way. She examined his featured well, and...she never noticed before..

She never noticed just how handsome he really was. He was always beautiful to her, but then who wouldn't think he was. Although as far as a man went, she never realised just how handsome he was overall. Rin felt her cheeks flush from staring at his face for too long. His eyelashes were longer than then most men's were, was it that feature that gave him that tiny appeal of femininity. Or was it just the structure of his face itself?

She never realised just how tall he was either, of course he was always taller than her. Yet now she had grown some too, and she still had to look up to him. She gave off a small smile for she liked it better that way. She now only had to tilt her head up some to see him.

His own outfit only made to bring out more of his good looks. His kimono which she remembered was considered new 5 years ago was still in good shape. The purple stained markings on the shoulder areas resembled that of bakuseiga's, and his left hand still had on the white glove that she admit looked good along his palm and fingers.

It was his left hand that she remembered he didn't have at one point, in fact it was his whole arm he was missing. Maybe the white glove indicated something, but what she did not know.

His armor was still the same, but she prefered the way it looked. His furry pelt or...whatever it was that drapped over his shoulder was still there, and as a child she once made it a personal mission to be able to at the very least touch that soft furry looking material.

She never did...but what did that matter when she was able to carress the soft texture of his whole face at one time, and that seemed like a far greater accomplishment than anything else in the world.

His white hakamas were the same, his black boots were the same. His yellow and blue sash was also the same, and she couldn't think of a better appearance for him. All that was different was his kimono, but it was white for the most part so no real change. And his white gloved hand was also no real big change either for it was only one hand that was covered.

He looked absolutely perfect to her.

It was not just his looks, but she never realised how young he looked. As a child he always looked older, heck he was even much more older than Kaede. Yet for a demon she never before saw the young glow in his appearance. His age appearance looked identical to that of Kohaku's which at the moment the slayer was 18 going on 19.

Her Lord really was beautiful, and Rin had never before realized just how gorgeous the demon before her really was. It was as though a new Sesshomaru had just been revealed to her, a new one for her to observe and get to know through the eyes of a woman instead of that of a mere child.

And it seemed like there was still so much about him she didn't know yet. Although she wanted to know...so bad. It would take some time, but she wanted to be closer to her Lord than before. She wanted to get to know him better, to see new things that she never before realized about him.

Was it because he now looked the same age that she did? Was it because she was older now that she suddenly felt the desire to be emotionally closer to him? She didn't know; she didn't even know if what she was thinking was making any good sense.

To fall in love with the demon that saved her long ago?

To fall in love with her Lord Sesshomaru...

There was still so much about him she wanted to know, so much she wanted to see before she allowed her heart to make that crusial desicion. She saw that a new light had been shined on Sesshomaru, and she wanted to know exactly where it leads her to finding. She wanted him here with her, she wanted to see him more now.

"As for right now I just want to be by him." she conlcuded.

"Rin?"

Rin's thoughts brought her mind back to her current state, and once she saw her Lord ache an elegant brow at her questionably her whole face turned red from embarressment.

"How long have I been in thought, was I really staring at him the whole time!" she wondered.

"Um...sorry my mind must of just went into a daze." She smiled as to not let him figure her out through her facial expressions.

"Great Rin, now he probably thinks you see him as boring!" she scolded herself.

Yet through her small embarressing moment, she couldn't help but give him a small chuckle when he gave her what she thought was an adorable look of curiosity. Like a puppy to a new toy, he eyed her curiously as to see what she thought was so amusing. She was so glad he was back.

"I...I've missed you." she confessed suddenly, but this time she knew what she said and was not embarressed to say it. She let the happiness in her heart out, and gave him her warmest of smiles.

Sesshomaru took in her words, and to know that he was missed left him feeling a numb feeling in his chest. A strange feeling he hadn't felt in a while; actually a feeling he hadn't felt ever since he left the gi...woman in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure what kind of answer he should give, but at the moment something else took hold of his interest.

He looked to her happy face, and it was her smile that intrigued him most. Despite the change in her physical appearance her smile was no different than he remembered. It was still warm and comforting. Her eyes were still as soft and innnocent as he remembered as well. Her face was just a bit bigger, but other than that it was all just as he remembered.

In a way she was the same Rin, except now she was no longer a child but a woman.

He was curious, he wanted to know what has truely changed about her now that she has matured besides the obvious changes. He was curious to know, he wanted to know...he wanted to know more of this older Rin.

What else about her was new besides her appearance?

"Umm my Lord?" she asked. Sesshomaru had been staring at her, but it wasn't as if him starring at something for along period of time was unfomtorable for him. He looked to Rin and by his look she knew that was his way of saying to continue.

"I...um I still have lots of herbs I need to pick for Lady Kaede."

Sesshomaru nodded his head to her, he didn't want to leave her presence as of yet though she had responsibilities to take care of and he would not stand in her way. He stepped away from her and turned his body to leave.

"Wait!" he heard. His ember gold eyes looked back to see what it was she still needed, and he her face turn red again.

"I was..I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me in picking them?" she asked as she looked to her folded hands that were tugging at the material of her cloths.

He heard what she said, and watched her actions.

He REALLY despised what she was wearing at the moment. "A new one will be purchased," he concluded on the probelm. As far as what she was asking him, he felt no harm in accompaning her if it was what she wished for. Would his presence be allowed though? Why wouldn't it be Rin was no longer a child.

That's right, Rin was no longer a child. He did not have to hide himself from her any longer. If she wished to see him than that old priestess had no right to stop her. There was no harm in him accompaning her at the moment, the rest of his own responsibilities could wait for later.

What else was he going to do, go and spend some more time with his mother. "Ridiculous.." he thought a.k.a FAT CHANCE! He had more than enough of that woman for a while.

Rin watched as her Lord walked up to her, and her face brightened up knowing he wasn't going to leave just yet.

"There are plenty of herbs in a large field this way." Rin pointed her finger torward a certain direction. Soon the pair were both walking in the direction of the grassy fields.

"Here is it." Rin led him to a large field that overlooked the village, and...there was something familiar about the ground beneath him.

This was...

"Over this way," he heard as he watched the woman beside him walk over to a lonely tree. Beside that tree there was a massive about of medicinal plants that grew, and Rin motioned him to sit by her by patting the ground beside her. He almost found it amusing the way she felt that she could simply order him to do what she wanted.

Yet if that was the case then how did he end up with his royal rear end sitting beside her on the ground. His back leaned against the tree with his right leg bend and his right arm resting on it, and he watched as the young woman beside him picked certain plants and placed them in a wicker basket.

Every once in a while Rin would look to him and smile, and in return he would revert his eyes from whatever he was looking at in the distance to look at her.

"This place..." he thought. It was the very same field him and Rin parted at the night he left he in the village. Did she realize where she led him?

Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, it was ironic. To have such a parting occur between two living creatures, than have them reunite at the very place they parted. Perhaps Rin did not recognize the place, or maybe she just didn't feel the need to mention it.

"Last time I was here I thought I was never going to see you again." Sesshomaru's eyes went to Rin as she looked out into the distance of the field. So she did remember.

"I've never been so happy to be wrong." Her smile widened and she closed her eyes when she looked his direction. That warm smile that still to this day made his chest heat up. Suddenly he spotted something he was not expecting to see.

A single tear ran down her cheek. She was crying?

"Why?" he thought.

"Sorry," Rin brought her hands to her face to try and whipe the tear away. "I was just thinking about something."

She remembered the pain she felt the day he left her behind in the village, around this very same spot. She cried thinking she was never going to see him again, and yet who was with her now. She was so happy, and she couldn't help the tear that ran down her cheek.

A long index finger bend to catch the tear and whipe it away, but it wasn't hers though.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Sesshomaru's right index finger bend and whipe away the one tear she shed. He then brough his arm back to rest on his knee again as if what he did was completely normal for him to do.

"Don't cry," he told her in a calm simple tone. He did and told her the exact same thing he said to her the night they parted, but now Rin could only smile out of pure happiness instead out of shock. And he wasn't going to leave her this time, he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

She smiled again to him and after a simple "yes" she went back to picking her plants.

"You have learned quit a great deal."

Rin took that as his way of a compliment, and she was glad he found what she was doing interesting. "Yes, Lady Kaede and Kagome have taught me alot. This plant is used to reduce swelling, and this one cures rashes and burns. This one helps with stomach problems, and this one works well with throat sores. This one is a little tricky to brew, but I think after some practice I'll get it. I actually had a hard time getting it right the first time becasue I..."

Sesshomaru watched in amazement how so many words were able to be spoken all in one sentence. She had to stop talking to breath didn't she? He couldn't help but be amused for there was no doubt he thought, "Most definintly Rin."

Sesshomaru listened on to her constant chadder. She talked away even though she knew talking to him was like talking to a dog. Even if it seemed like they listened they never talked back. Her mouth running, and his doing nothing but keeping shut...it brought back that certain peace he thought he may of never felt again when he left her in the village.

Although he couldn't help but feel like something was missing, or perhaps he forgot something.

xxx

"Little demon, did you get left behind?" Said a beautiful female demon that sat happily upon her new thrown.

"It's (sob) Jaken (sob) My Lady (sob)."

xxx

O well he can remember later.

The atmosphere was quiet aside from Rin's still constant chadder. How in the world she went from medicinal herbs to changing infants soiled diapers he will never know for he lost track on what she was talking about a while back. Good thing she didn't expect him to ever answer her.

A silence broke out soon after, and Sesshomaru wondered if she was alright. He may not of always paid attention, but that didn't mean he wanted her to stop talking.

He suddenly felt a head lean against his right shoulder. His eyes widened a bit by her actions. Rin rubbed her cheek against the soft material of his kimono and against his fur. She almost forgot to tell him what she had been wanting to tell him for a while now.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's body went stiff for a mere second. He had never once heard those words be spoken and directed torwards him before.

"Home,"he thought.

He had already returned to his domain, and he had already been by his family castle as well.

Yet...

Rin wasn't sure if she said something wrong when his body stiffened, but after she felt him began to move again he leaned a bit against her as well. His arm was still on his knee, and his face looked as calm and emotionless as ever.

"He's leaning against me though!" Rin thought happily as she closed her eyes while rubbbing her cheek against the fur that was drapped on his shoulder. She was able to lean against that cloud of soft soft fur, and she then brought her face to lean against his muscle filled shoulder.

"Welcome home." Rin repeated.

Sesshoamaru allowed his eyes to be drawn to the woman resting on his shoulder with her body snuggled up against his fur pelt. Her eyes were closed, and the smile she still had plastered on her face only encouraged him to lean his body a bit more against hers.

It was...peaceful. Rin had brought him peace after 5 long years at war.

Rin was his peace...

She...was his home.

He felt the woman snuggle in deeper against him, and he in return leaned in only hair's more to her.

He was home.

**Important Note Please Read:**

**AN: There you have it for this story people, I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please know that even though this story is finished I only write stories about Sess/Rin so many more are on the way. This story was meant for the purpose of bringing the two characters back together and for that purpose alone, and I am also not a big fan of having too many chapters. **

**There will come a story that will involve more between them soon but, I prefere to take their relationship slow and easy. Some storys have it to where the two are already in love (which doesn't make them bad stories :D) but I want to show how it blossoms and that is the way I want it so enough said XD**

**If you all enjoyed this then the stories I have planned coming up you wont be dissapointed in. **

**I still have many plans for theses two so stay alert for more stories that I will publish when I get the chance. Hopefully it will be soon. **

**Stay alerts for my next story I already have planned out that will involve Rin having to make the desicion on what kind of life she chooses. Will she choose the village, or Sesshoamaru? And what do I have planned that will cause her to make the desicion all the more complicated. You'll have to wait and see!**

**Any reviews that are possible to be made would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much to the readers and authors that have reviewed or have done something with my stories so far! I wouldn't of kept writing if it wasn't for yall, till next time!**


End file.
